Viva La Vida
by kuefox
Summary: Things can get crazy when Melody, a 16-year-old Hispanic otaku, helps a guy when he crashes into her front lawn. Now she gets a free wish...why not wish to live with the Hetalia crew forever? NOW CONTAINS BONUS CHAPTERS!
1. Meet Melody DeLuna

_**BOO-YA! YAY! Okay, this does revolve around an OC or maybe two, so if you dislike, hate, no likey, or spit at that stuff leave now. Thank you! This was inspired my "Viva la Vida" by Colplay~**_

* * *

><p>"…and then Boo Radley scared the living shit outta Scout and Jem. Any questions?"<p>

…

…

…

"WHAT KIND OF ORAL REPORT IS THAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I had to cover my ear from becoming deaf as my best friend screeched over the phone.

"Well, he did! I'm guessing, at least! I haven't read the whole entire book, you know!" I replied just as loudly, if not softer. "Like you haven't, either!"

That got her. She stayed silent for a few minutes until saying back, "That's 'cause I have a life, and I don't spend it watching anime and Hetalia, _pendeja._"

I had to laugh at that one. She watched Hetalia as much as I did, if not more! "Yeah, right. Alright, I'll rewrite it. Happy?"

"Very. I gotta go, my little sister's eating tissues again. See you in a week!" she chirped as we hung up. I nonchalantly tossed my phone onto my bed and ventured downstairs for something to munch on.

Alright, intro time. My name is Melody deLuna, a 10th grader. The name sucks, I know, but hey, parents will be parents. My hair is a dark brown that reaches to my neck, since I hate having long hair. My eyes match my hair, and my skin color is a soft tan. Anyways, the chick I was just talking to? She's Nate Martinez, the total opposite of me. Except, she does watch anime and manga and obsess over everything Japanese. No wonder Japan's her favorite character…

So, here I am, just chillin' at home…spring break just started, and my parents decided to take a vacation for a couple of days on a cruise. Being the "responsible" adults they were, they left me alone with 700 bucks to spend on "food and emergencies only", which only translated to me as "Go spend this stuff on that new Legend of Zelda game, dude! Along with Hetalia: Axis Powers season three and all the pizza you can eat!"

Don't get me wrong, my parents were great. At times. When they can be. Okay, once in a full moon they can be alright, happy? They weren't the strictest parents…yet they weren't the loosest parents. Both my mother and father came from Monterrey, Mexico, to the United States and had me, along with my sister. They do alright, since my dad's an automobile painter and my mom's an optical manager. It's just that sometimes, they can be stubborn. They don't really listen to what other people have to say, mostly me. Still, since I have no where to go, I'm stuck here.

"Let's see…what do we have to eat here…" I asked myself as I peered through the fridge to hunt down something edible. As I did this, I heard a loud crash outside the door.

"…I-It's probably just thunder or something." I told myself. _Fat chance. _I thought._ It's sunny as can freaking be out there!_

Gathering all the bravery I could muster, I peeked out the window in the kitchen. Outside, a guy with brown hair in a crazy-anime style was on the ground, facedown, next to a destroyed bike. I waited to see if he would move or start walking away, but he stayed on the ground. Ignoring the first step of what to do if someone's on the ground and not moving, I panicked. Big time.

"HOLY CRAP! ARE YOU OKAY?" I yelled once I got some decent clothes on and dashed outside. "HIJA DE TU MADRE, ESTAS BIEN?"

"...muurff…" he grumbled. Taking this as a yes, I quickly ran back into the house to get a first-aid kit and tried to help him sit up.

"Come on, whoever you are, sit up like a big boy!" I said as I pulled his arm up. "Can you talk now?"

He managed to sit up fully, and immediately his face brightened up. "Yes! Why, thank you, miss!" his voice was really cheery, along with is attitude. I saw that he was wearing the weirdest clothes I've ever seen…something about them reminded me about Vocaloid. His shirt was black, and he had on a short-sleeved coat that reached down to his ankles. His pants were also black, but had arrows going down the pant line that were blue and yellow. His eyes were an electrifying red color, and I noticed he had a tattoo of the number 11 on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along!"

_Come along? He crashed right outside my house!_ I though to myself as he smiled brightly. "It's no problem, mister."

"Oh, you can call me Cooper, young lady. I've no use of such formalities," Cooper stated, nodding to himself. "Am what may I be honored to call you?"

"Oh, er…Melody," I replied, glancing at his bare shoulder, where a nasty scratch lay. "Oh, man, your shoulder! Here, let me see it."

I took some gauze out from the small kit and gently wrapped the bloody scratch. Once I was done, he examined it carefully, as if he'd never seen anything like it before. "My…you are a pleasant young lady, aren't you?" he gushed, cheeks turning pink. "You remind me of my dear younger sister- goodness, how adorable she is! With those cheeks and that darling smile…my!"

_Sister complex, huh? 'Kay…I can deal with this…_I cleared my throat a bit loudly to draw his attention back.

"Oh, heavens! I seemed to get a bit side-tracked there, eh? That aside, I want to thank you greatly, miss Melody. I might have bled myself dry if you hadn't come along, yes, I might have!" he chirped. "You're a very decent and kind girl, miss Melody. I'd like to repay you, if you don't mind."

I started to think of what he could do for me in return, but shook the thought away. "It's okay, Cooper, you don't have to-"

"NONSENSE! I simply must! I'll have no debt staining my conscience, dear. For the kind gesture, I'll give you one free wish." Cooper reached into his coat pocket and fished out a small card.

"Wish? What do you mean?"

"A wish! You have heard of them, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but…you can't really grant wishes, can you?" I asked, dumbfounded. _Where was this guy getting at?_

"Ah, you see, miss Melody, that is for you to find out~! You can take the card and see for yourself, or you can wander on back into your house and act as if nothing's happened. The choice is yours."

I stared at the car handed to me. Turning it over and examining it, it seemed like an average card- except on one side it held lines and a caption that read, "You heart's desire".

"Well, I must be on my way, now, miss Melody. I do thank you again for the kindness you've shown me." Cooper bowed respectfully and picked up his bike. "I do hope to run into you again, young miss!"

Hopping onto the dark blue bike, he sped away down the street and out of my life. I slowly brought my eyes down onto the card again and walked back inside.

"Wish, huh? Yeah, right." I said to myself as I tossed the card onto the counter in the kitchen.

~~~~ _That night _~~~~

"I love that movie…so much…" I said to myself as I watched the ending credits for Hetalia: Paint it, white! streamed down the screen. "Now time for sleep."

Snuggling up close to the pillows on the couch, I let my mind wander. Today was pretty…interesting. What with that strange guy, Cooper and all. He's just crazy…right? I felt myself getting more unsure about the whole wish thing by the minute. _I can't help but feel he's telling the truth._ I shifted my gaze to the kitchen, with the light pouring into the living room (no way I'd sleep in the dark). _Maybe…_

I grunted in frustration, and tossed the covers aside. I stood up and sauntered into the kitchen, picking up the white card from the counter. "Well, look at me, I'm actually gonna do this…" I laughed to myself, swiping a pen from the table. I scrawled on the lines my most-wanted wish. I shook my head when I thought of something better to add at the end. Setting the pen down, I looked at my wish a final time, making sure I really wanted this. _Wait, I'm not even sure this will come true! I have to stop being so childish, really._ I put down the card and yawned. It's getting late, so I better go off to bed. We'll just see if this so-called "wishing card" will really grant my wish.

~~~~_The next morning~~~~_

"Ve…Doitsu?" Italy asked as he walked into Germany's living room.

"Ja? What is it?" the German replied from the kitchen.

"Why's there a girl sleeping on your couch?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cooper isn't mine, he's my friend on DeviantART's-TetraMuffins. And I really am reading To Kill A Mocking Bird for English class...it's a good book, but Boo Radley does scare me a little...xD Anyway, tell me what you think, please! I love feedback, critical or just fluffy feedback~<strong>_


	2. Dream come true?

_**Okaaaaay, lots of CAPS lock usage on this chapter...you have been warned...**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, get up."<p>

"M-Maybe we should let her sleep, _hai_?"

"Yeah, Japan's right! That's no way to treat a lady, ve!"

"Lady? She's a little girl! Nothing short of a young girl!"

I grumbled, and turned towards where I thought the T.V was placed at. "Ugh…I thought I turned off the movie last night…" I blindly patted around for the remote, but dismissed it eventually. "What time is it..?"

"Ve, it's 9:23," someone answered for me.

"Ah, okay…I'll go back to…" I started to snuggle back up next to the pillows, but then common sense walked into my mind. "Wait wait wait wait wait! Who said that just now?"

"Um, me?"

I shot up from the couch, to meet eyes with three men I knew _way _too well. There was a blond, a brunette and a raven-haired man…yup, that's them. My mind stopped working for a split second as they stared back at me in confusion and curiosity. Then…

~1 minute later~

"NEIN!" Germany yelled after he had my cell phone held up in the air.

"Urrgh! J-Just give it back! I was only gonna post the picture on Facebook!" I cried as Italy and Japan had my arms pulled back. "Come one! Solo es un foto!"

I had to get my phone back somehow! Must…show…haters! I racked my brain for an idea, any idea! My eyes lit up when I did think of one.

"AY, _DIOS MIO_! IS THAT PASTA I SEE ON THE FLOOR WAAAAAY OVER THERE?" I said loudly, craning my neck towards the bare floor by a doorway.

"VE! WHERE!" Italy, being Italy, quickly let go of my arm and dashed towards wherever the imaginary pasta was. I managed to escape from Japan's (surprisingly) strong grip and immediately ran for my phone. That iPhone is the last good thing I had left in my life!

"Give it! Germany, give it back!" I cringed as I stretched my arm to reach his that was holding my phone. "_Pinche puerco! Damelo! Ahora!"_

"Quit talking your freaky language! Japan, help me!" Germany was now on his tippy-toes, as was I. "Get this girl under control!"

"Girl? I am a WOMAN! Now give me back my phone!"

"M-Miss! Please, calm down!"

"Not until he gives me back my phone! MY CRAP IS IN THAT THING!" I replied as I waved my hand around, desperately trying to reach my precious phone. "C'mon, Germany! Gimmie it!"

"Mr. Germany, maybe if you give it back to her, she'll calm down!" the Japanese man reasoned.

"Fine! Fine!" he finally brought his hand down that held my phone. "Here!"

I happily snatched my phone back and stuck my tongue out at Germany.

After a while of awkward silence, Germany broke asked the question everyone wanted to know. "So…who are you?"

"I'm…Melody deLuna. I know who _you _three are. Germany, Japan and Italy." I replied as I pointed to them each.

"H-Hai…but how did you get here?" Japan asked, his cheeks pink, as usual.

"Hm…I'm not sure…unless…" I remembered Cooper saying he can grant wishes, and instantly I brightened up. "That's why! I helped this guy 'cause he was bleeding, then he gave me a card, and it made my wish came true! I wished to live with you guys, and then, and then…" my voice trailed off once I realized where I was. It finally sunk in. I freaked out. BIG FREAKING TIME.

"A-And then…HOLY CRAP! I-I-I-I-I…I'M HERE! YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE REAL! I'M NOT DREAMING! I'M…ACTUALLY HERE! HAHAHA! YES! YES! OH GOD, YES! Wait, that sounded wrong…but oh my God, I can't believe that crazy weirdo was telling the truth! But, but wait…I'm here…you guys are here…I'M NOT AT HOME! W-WHERE AM I?"

"Um…T-Tokyo." someone, I don't know who, answered.

"T-TOKYO! HOLY FRUCKING-! R-Really? I really am? AH! CRAP! I LEFT KINGDOM HEARTS 2 PAUSED! NO! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET TO THE SECRET CAVE ENTRANCE AT HOLLOW BASTION! NO! NOW I CAN'T BATTLE MARLUXIA, OR LARXENE, O-OR…WAIT! MY CD! MY _MANA_ CD! _MI MANA! MI FHER OLVERA! POR QUE? POR QUE? _AND MY HETALIA SHIRT! WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT IT? GAH!_"_ I practically cried once I realized I left behind _everything!_ My precious crap! All my stuff! "_Ay, y mi mama! _She's gonna freak out! A-A-And Nate! And everyone else!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Germany told me.

"_AY! SABES QUE? SABES QUE? TU MADRE! Y TU PADRE! Y TODOS TUS PINCHE _JEWS!_ TU TAMBIEN, JAPON! Y ITALIA TAMBIEN! Y TODOS LOS OTROS! TU MADRE!" _I really don't know what cam over me at that moment…probably not a very good first impression…

"VE! _SIGNORA!_ CALM DOWN, VE!" Italy cried, having returned from his pasta hunt. "It's okay! Just go to…sleep?"

I had already passed out on the couch by the time he said "Ve".

"_Wunderbar…_we're stuck with a psychopath." Germany muttered under his breath. "Alright, help me take her to the guest room. We'll have her explain when she wakes up."

"_H-Hai…_she is a peculiar young lady," Japan agreed, walking alongside German, who had an exhausted Melody in his arms bridal-style. "It is also interesting how she claims to have gotten here…"

"Ve…I think she was just tired. She must have just popped up out of nowhere, huh?" Italy asked as he trailed behind the two.

Japan thought for a minute. A man who gave her a free wish? That sounded a little like…

"_Cooper. _Of course."


	3. Breakfast at Japan's

_** WOW, 6 REVIEWS? That's six more than I usually get, so thank you! X'D I didn't think it'd be that good, so it means a lot! Thanks for everyone who favorited and reviewed! I appreciate it! NAO ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>"…Germnay…<em>Mana…<em>pasta…freaking phone…nngh…er…AH!" I shot up in bed after the crazy, chaotic dream I just ran through. "WOAH! Phew! Man, what a dream…that felt so real, way too real!"

"Ve~ it sounded like a nice dream, though~" a cheery, way too girly-for-his-own-good commented. I turned my head slowly and met two (obviously) closed eyes. I groaned in embarrassment.

"T-That…wasn't a dream, wasn't it?"

"No, Melody-san. You were very much awake when you arrived here," a soft, almost audible voice replied, gaining my attention. "Are you alright?"

"M-Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just…wow," I sighed, sitting up in the comfortable futon that I was currently in. "I-I can't believe I'm actually here, with…the Hetalia guys."

"Ve…we can't believe you're here, either, miss! You just popped up out of no where, ve!" Italy said, smiling his happy-go-lucky smile.

"_Hai._ And if it isn't too much trouble…could you describe who this 'Cooper' person is?" Japan asked smoothly.

"Oh, Cooper? I don't really know him, I just helped him when he crashed into my lawn outside of my house. He said he was really grateful and gave me a card that could grant my wish…so I wished to live with you guys, like I said earlier." I explained, remembering the strange man.

"I see. Well, I need to make a call," the Japanese man stated, standing up from the floor-which was very exquisite-and taking his leave out of the room.

"Ve…oh, yeah! Melody, are you hungry?" the bubbly Italian asked suddenly after Japan left.

"Hungry? Well…" _YES, I'M STARVING! _But, of course, I couldn't say that… "Actually, I could eat!"

"Yay! I made the most delicious pasta for breakfast!"

"This is the best pasta I've ever…EVER tasted!" I gasped once I ate just one noodle from the spaghetti Italy made. "The flavors are exquisite! They blend so well to create several different flavors from the sauce and the hand-made noodles!"

"Ve~ miss wants to be a chef, huh?" Italy asks, smiling warmly. "You sure know a lot of stuff about food!"

I blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah, well…I am a fan of Italian cuisine,"

"Can you cook, ve?"

"Yeah, I had to learn, since my parents aren't usually around."

"Oh, our intruder's awake, is she?" a gruff, German voice asked as a tall, blue-eyed blond entered the small dining area.

"Ve! Doitsu!" Italy stood up. "She's not an 'intruder', she's a guest, so you have to treat her nicely!"

"Yeah, I'm a lady, and stuff," I agreed, trying to pick up my chopsticks once again. _Blast these confounded contraptions! _

"A lady who just wandered in here," Germany shot back. "Where she isn't welcome."

"Ve! Germany, of course she is! Japan is on the phone trying to figure everything out and all that stuff! So for right now, she's a guest!" the small Italian reasoned, getting a bit angry.

"What's your beef with me, anyway?" I asked, giving up on my chopsticks. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

"Ve…I get it, Germany's not very good with girls, that's-"

"J-J-Just shut it, alright?" Germany clamped a hand over Italy's running mouth. "A-Anyway, I apologize. I'm Germany."

"I know!" I chirped.

"Um, excuse me, Melody-san?" Japan softly called from the doorway. "May I have a word-"

"MISS MELODY!" a pair of strong arms tackled me to the ground in a bone-crushing hug, leaving me gasping for air.

"C-Cooper?" I coughed out. "W-What are…can't breathe!"

The tall man quickly got off me and dusted himself off. "Oh, my! My apologies, dearest. It's simply wonderful to see you again!"

I sat up and coughed a bit more. "Yeah, it's great and all, but how are you here?" _Okay, this weirdo needs to explain exactly who he is, and fast._

"I was going to explain that, Melody-san, until Cooper interrupted me," Japan sighed, pulling Cooper up by the collar. "You resemble a dog in so many ways, Cooper."

"Eh? Why, Japan! How could you say that to your only child?" Cooper whined, covering his face with his hands dramatically.

…

CHILD?

"JAPAN! C-COOPER'S Y-YOUR S-SON?" I choked out, turning redder by the second. By the rate, I looked like, what do you know, one of Romano's tomatoes.

The country sighed, then shook his head. "Cooper, I told you to not refer to me as your 'father'. Melody-san, I simply created Cooper. He is part of a line of singing software, Vo-"

"-caloid, yeah! I'm a big fan, b-but I didn't know they were real!" I beamed, suddenly very interested.

"Ve! A lot of things in the real world are actually real here!" Italy piped up, still in Germany's grasp.

"Really…" I turned my attention towards Cooper and Japan. "But that still doesn't explain how you were able to get me here."

"Ah, you see, miss Melody, all Vocaloids have a certain power, yes? One that only they possess. Mine is the ability to grant wishes!" the cheerful man explained, released from Japan's hold. "Therefore, I was able to grant yours."

"_Hai,_ but you are not to use the power unless it is a dire situation." the country beside him sighed in exasperation. "How many times must I remind you?"

"But it _was_ a dire situation! I was…what was the word?" he motioned to his shoulder.

"He was bleeding. Which, I didn't know Vocaloids could do…" I finished for him.

"They are very much like humans, as are countries," Japan said as he sat down at the small table I was eating breakfast on. "But Vocaloids cannot feel the pain."

I widened my eyes. "Wow! That's amazing!"

Japan blushed a bit. "Yes, well…they are mainly used for singing. But, Cooper is a pre-model of a later edition we are currently working on. That model will have no emotions whatsoever."

"But Mister Japan here, being the big sweetie he is, decided to keep me! Isn't that simply wonderful?" Cooper hugged Japan from behind, causing the man to turn a bright pink.

"Now, if we can discuss this, how will she be getting home?" Germany interjected.

"Well, I can give her another wish!"

"Only if you help him in a situation." Japan added. "Not a small one, like before."

I thought for a minute. "Wait…so what kind of situation?" _Falling off a cliff? About to be eaten by sharks?_

"When that situation happens, dear, you'll get your answer!" Cooper said happily. I smiled, amused at his answer

"Okay, until then, you're all stuck with me." I laughed, helping Japan get Cooper off of him.

Right as I helped Japan up, I heard a crash outside. Along with a loud cry of, "DUDE! WATCH IT, YOU ALMOST HIT HIS GARDEN!"

I looked over at the trio expectantly. "Is that…who I think it is?"

Germany nodded wearily. "_Ja…_America and his 'friends'."

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED, DUDES!" his booming voice called from the front of the house. I couldn't help but smile as I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay, let's go see what he wants," the German grumbled. I happily trailed off behind him and Italy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! I am in need of OC'S, so if you want your included, please feel free to Private Message me and we'll talk, 'kay? Thanks!<br>EDIT: I'm no longer needing OC's, thanks! **_


	4. The Allies attack

**_ASADASFGH I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I REALLY AM. LIKE, TOTALLY. School's started back up, so I barely have time to breathe, since exams are coming up and all, and I just got accepted into my number one high school choice! And THANK YOU FOR 12 REVIEWS SO FAR! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW THAT NUMBER, I REALLY WAS. ;_; Anyways, thanks to those of you who let me use your OC'S! I'll have your requests up soon! Anyways, longest author's note on here, so I'll shut up now~_**

* * *

><p>"YEAH! WOO! DUDE, WE HAVE YOU ALL SURROUNDED!" America's energetic and loud voice laughed once again as we all filled into the front lawn-which was beautifully well-kept and serene. Standing on what seemed to be a military tank from World War II was no other than the blue-eyed "Hero", America. The other countries part of the Allies were also standing next to the tank, wearing annoyed expressions.<p>

"_Ja, ja, _we got that. What are you doing here?" Germany asked, sighing in exasperation.

"To defeat you, the Axis Powers!" the eager American replied, pointing to Germany. "Obviously!"

Japan and Germany's face met their palms. "A-America-san…the war ended a long time ago, don't you remember?" Japan asked.

"We told you, blood git!" the blond, shaggy-haired man said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "We _all_ told you!"

"B-But…aw, okay, you got me. I just thought it's be fun to reenact it, but if you hate the idea, than that's okay… " America suddenly hopped off the tank and ventured into a corner of the lawn, emitting emo-ness all around him.

"We are sorry about that, Germany. This git doesn't know when to quit. We're sorry for interrupting whatever it was you were doing with your guest," England said, motioning to me.

"Wait, guest?" America's head shot up and he raced over towards me. "Who're you?"

I felt my cheeks flare up, then answered, "M-Melody."

His blue eyes sparkled with interest as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "Hah! And what's an _AMERICAN_ doing her? Oh, wait, stop, I already know: you came to see ME! Am I right? Of course I'm right, hah!"

"Comrade Germany has a guest?" the blond-haired nation with a childish grin asked, titling his head to the side.

"_Ohonhonhon~_ she iz quite cute, _oui?_" The flamboyant nation smirked. "What iz her name again?"

"Melody, ve! We found her seeping on Japan's couch!" Italy piped up. "And she likes pasta!"

I could feel myself about to have a nosebleed from all these guys. That, or it was _really_ hot outside.

"Aiyaa! And she has Shinatty-chan on her shorts, aru!" the oldest nation said excitedly, pointing to my Hello Kitty shorts. _I chose a good day to wear Hello Kitty, yes I did…_

"_A-Ano…_perhaps we could talk better inside? Melody-san looks as if she might pass out from the heat…" Japan suggested softly.

If only you knew, Japan…

"Japan, this tea is awesome. I've never had tea, 'cause it always looked nasty and like it was for old people, but this is so tasty," I said after he had served us tea once we were all inside. I, being the calm and cool Mexican that I am, acted natural, despite the permanent blush I seem to have gained.

"Um…thank you," the Asian nation replied, sitting down by the small table in the dining area.

"Okay, now tell me, did Germany buy you off the internet so he can fulfill his dirty desires of sadism with you?" America asked, suddenly very serious.

I burst into a fit of laughter. "N-No way! I chose to come here, stupid,"

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Heh, um, well, you see…" I started, setting down my cup of tea.

And thus I explained about how I got there, and how I have to help Cooper again in order to go back home (which, I really didn't want to, but I didn't add that part in).

"This is hard to believe," England said after a while.

"I know, right?" I agreed, sipping my tea. "_Pero, _I'm telling the truth. Just ask Japan."

"Zo, you'll be ztaying wiz uz for a while," France sighed happily.

"That don't mean you can just rape her, France," America said, glaring at the flamboyant nation. "She is _MY_ citizen, after all!"

"J-Just so you know, America, I _am_ Mexican…mixed with French," I pointed out quietly, smiling.

"_WHAT? HOW?"_ Everyone roared in unison, causing me to jump.

"Oh, well, you know, maybe there was a Frenchie who was all, 'Ohonhonhon, 'ello zere Mexican girl!' and she was all like, 'Oh, gosh, he's hot, so maybe I'll have his _ninos_ and raise _un familia!_' and then you know, they got together and-"

"That's not what we meant!" Germany interrupted, his pale face flushed red.

"We didn't know you were part…_rapist!_" America cried, eyes brimming with dramatic tears. "How can you call yourself and AMERICAN?"

"Guys, my middle name is French, that's it. My dad's family is part French, but other than that, I'm mostly Hispanic." I explained.

"Oh. Well, at least you don't look like…_that,_" England motioned to France.

"You're just jealous of _moi!_" France cried.

Suddenly, we all heard a crash, followed by a few profanities.

"D-Did you hear that?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "W-What do you think-"

"HEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH, JAPAN!"

I jumped at the sudden yell. We looked over at Japan, who was shaking his head tiredly.

"W-Who was that?" I asked.

"Cooper's little sister, Silver-san," he replied, standing up.

"Cooper? That gay guy that's obsessed with his sister?" America asked, rolling his blue eyes.

"_Da_…he reminds me of my little sister…" Russia commented, growing scared at the mere mention of her.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her." Japan left the room in a hurry. Who ever this Silver person is, she must be horrible.

I sat back down on the floor, reaching for my white iPhone.

"Okay, everyone, this is going on Facebook, smile!" I said, holding up the small phone. Germany instantly covered the camera lens. "Boo, you're no fun, Germany!"

"I don't want to get publicly humiliated on the Internet." was his stern reply.

"_Ay, _so sensitive. _'No sabes como te deseo, no sabes como te sonado…'" _I lied on my back with my headphones plugged in my ears.

"Is this what you do all day at home?" he asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah, pretty much. I have no little brothers or sisters, but I do have a big sister. She moved to Colorado, 'cause her husband's in the air force."

"So you're alone, aru?" China asked.

"Yup. But I can survive,"

"Isn't it lonely, ve?" Italy piped up, grabbing a strand of my hair and braiding it** (A/N: Yes, Italy can braid hair XD)**

I hesitated. "…A little. But, I'm fine. I go to school most of the day, so I'm fine."

"_Ohonhonhon~_ I can gladly keep you company…" France smirked, blue eyes narrowing.

"Wanker, stop trying to pick up innocent young girls," England muttered.

"But, Iggy, innocent young girls are the best kind of girls!" I pointed out, rolling onto my stomach to give Italy better access to my hair.

"Oh my God, you _are_ related to that guy…" America sighed, shaking his head in disappointment as he sat down with Italy and me.

"Yup~ but I'm Mexican proud!"

"NO, JAPAN! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE SECONDS? I DIDN'T WANT TO BRING THAT BITCH HERE! SHE MADE ME!" A loud, pissed-off voice rang out through the Japanese-style home. All of us looked up immediately.

"S-Silver, calm down, that was the 3rd time you've broken my door down…" came Japan's calm voice.

"Yeah, crazy bitch, calm the freak down," an unknown voice also commented.

Suddenly, a tall, brown-haired girl came storming through the doorway, glaring at all of us through her electrifying green eyes. She huffed as she looked down at me. "And who the hell are you?"

I sat up, pulling the ear phones from my ears. "U-Um…first I'd like to know who_ you_ are…"

"Don't be smart with me, bitch! Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"Silver, calm down, please." Japan came through the doorway behind her. "This is Melody. She'll be staying with us for a while. And this is Silver, Cooper's younger sister, Melody-san."

_This_ was Cooper's sister? How? She's so…so…mean! The complete opposite from Cooper, who's impossibly nice!

"And this is…what was your name again, miss?" Japan asked someone in the hallway.

"Youka, stupid. Try listening sometime, eh?" a blond replied, stepping into the room. She had on a pretty normal outfit, a black camisole, dark blue skinny jeans, black boots…what weren't normal were the small bat wings coming from her back, along with the devil horns and tail.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I scanned her body.

"You got a problem, girlie?" she glared with her bright blue eyes.

I shook my head quickly. "N-No problem, bro!"

"Now, Silver, would you explain exactly how she got here?" Japan asked finally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY cliffhanger-sorta stuffs. Anyways, read and review please, bros! By the way, what Mel was singing when she got her iPhone was a song from Mana-"Oye mi Amor". Good stuff, good stuff. "Oye mi amor...no me digas que no! Y vamos juntando los cuerpos~"<strong>_


	5. Meet Youka

**Ugh, I really have to start working on those requests...well, this is mostly explaining how Youka came with Silver to Japan's house and stuffs, so yeah. AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE HO FAVORITED AND REVIEWED! I'M REALLY HAPPY THIS CAME OUT PRETTY GOOD! :'D**

* * *

><p>"I'd love to tell you, impatient fag," Silver said, plopping down onto the couch. "Just let me sit down first, jeez."<p>

I rolled my eyes. This chick had some serious issues with her vocabulary…

"I was just at home, and then that bastard, Cooper, came in all wanting a hug and a kiss and shit, so I as like, 'Peace, bitch', then I ran outside, and into the street, and-"

"And being the idiot that she is, she almost got hit by a car. Until I saved her." Youka interrupted, looking annoyed as she sat down on the floor with America, Italy and me. "You should really watch where the hell you're going."

Silver glared at her with eyes that could burn a hole into your skull. "Shut up, bitch. Anyways, I was just gonna walk away then, but this annoying chick was all, 'Aren't you gonna thank me?' so I said, 'Hell no' and walked away. But she demanded a thank you, so I did."

"You just said 'Fuck you, weirdo'! That wasn't an apology, bitch!" the blond growled. "So I told her to take me to her parents, just so I could see who the hell made this piece of shit!"

"But I said 'No, freak!' but she persisted, until finally, I had no choice! So, I transported both of us here. There." Silver put her boots on the table, crossing her legs. "End of story."

I gaped. These two hated each other, when they were exactly alike? "So, she's stuck here with me, too?" I asked Japan.

He sighed, but nodded. "I'm afraid so. Youka-san, I am sorry for the way Silver acted. She can be a bit…wild."

_Wild?_ I asked mentally. _More like bitchy! _"So, Silver, where _is_ Cooper?" I dared to ask the seething Vocaloid.

"Pfft! Like I would know where that bitch went!" she snorted. "I don't like him, you know! He just happens to be my brother!"

"So, this is your creator?" Youka asked, nodding her head in Japan's direction. Silver nodded and huffed.

"And this girlie over here?" she pointed to me.

"I'm Melody. I, uh, came here on my own." I answered, averting my eyes from her icy blue ones. Damn, those things are scarier than Germany's!

"Japaaaan~! Who's here? I heard voi-!" Cooper's sentence quickly dissolved as his eyes spotted Silver. His face lit up and a huge smile grew onto his face as he eagerly pounced on her. "SIS! OH, HOW I'VE MISSED YOU, YOU DARLING LITTLE THING!"

Silver cursed loudly. "HELL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

While the two were arguing or releasing sexual tension or SOMETHING, I decided to speak again. "So…what do we do now?"

"Yeah, how the hell do I get home again?" Youka asked, snickering at Silver's misfortune.

Japan sighed. "Alright, let me explain. Youka-san, Silver teleported you here because you pushed her out of the way when the car almost hit her. So, to have her teleport you back to your world, you need to help her again with another situation. The same goes for Melody-san."

I grinned sheepishly and waved. "Hey."

"Wait wait wait, I'm stuck here with you guys? For God knows how long?" she said in disbelief. Japan nodded, as did everyone else.

"Oh, dude, don't worry, bro. It's fun here, you know, when England isn't trying to burn down one of our kitchens," America piped up.

"Oh, shut it, git," the scruffy blond replied.

"Comrade Youka is very pretty, _da~?_" asked Russia in that creepy tone of his.

"A-Aiyaa…you're creeping me out, aru," China shrunk behind America in fear.

"You know these guys, girlie?" Youka whispered to me. I looked back at the nations, who were each conversing or arguing with one another.

"Yeah. I know these guys a little too well." I replied, giggling.

"Ve~ Sorry my clothes don't fit you, Mel," Italy said after I had changed into a white T-shirt that reached my hips and gray sweat pants that piled up by my feet.

"Aw, no, that's okay, Ita," I replied, setting my clothes down onto the small table in the guestroom. "Besides, I bet Germany is already trying to figure out a way to get me back home."

America and the others left because, as America put it, "We hafta work on our awesome, kick-ass battle plans, but we'll be back later, brah!" Which left Germany, Italy and Japan here with Youka and I.

"Hey, girlie, get me something to drink, will ya? I haven't drunken anything in 3 hours," was the first thing she said to me when I walked into the dining area with Italy. I sighed.

"No way, I ain't your maid, bro," I said matter-o-factly. "Besides, I don't even live here."

I sat down next to her. "So, where's Germany and Japan?"

"Ve~ Japan's trying to calm Silver down with Cooper, and I don't know where Germany went." Italy replied, lying down on his stomach next to us.

"So their names are _country_ names? Gay." the devil girl next to me commented.

"Oh, shut up," I huffed. "At least their human, you demon."

"I'm not a demon! I was just born this way, bastard," she mumbled, turning a bit red. I smirked a little.

"Here comes Germany, ve," the Italian piped up as Germany came into the room, rubbing his temples in irritation.

"Japan needs to control that girl…" he grumbled as he sat down on the couch. "She won't quit shouting profanities."

"I need to use the bathroom," Youka said as she stood up and walked down into a hall.

"Germany, ve, what do we do now?" Italy asked.

"_You_ should be doing your work, remember? You boss got mad last time you didn't turn it in on time." he pointed out, causing the Italian to groan.

"But, I don't _wanna!_" he said. "Mel's here, so she might get lonely!"

I laughed. "Italy's right, Germany! I could get lonely! Besides, if you let him show me around a bit, he'll be outta your hair!"

That convinced him. "…Fine. Just don't do anything to get yourselves in trouble." he stood up and went to go help Japan with Silver.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" we both said in unison as we dashed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Melody, what are you gonna drag Ita-chan into doing? As always, reviews are love!<strong>


	6. Tour, Unicorns, and a Heartfelt Moment

**Happy Easter, everyone! Even if you don't celebrate it, go out and eat some Peeps! I just ate, like, a whole box! XD Lulz, I also realized they look a lot like Gilbrid...which makes me feel bad for eating them, but they're SO GOOD. Okay, onto the story!  
><strong>**AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! :D **

* * *

><p>"…and this is his garden, ve!" Italy brought me to a rather HUGE garden, full of vegetables, fruit, flowers, shrubs, and everything in between!<p>

"W-Wow! Japan must have a lot of free time, huh…" I said, walking over to a shrub full of hibiscuses and admiring them. Italy dragged me all over Japan's house, showing me _everything_, inside and outside his house. It was indeed a very beautiful and peaceful house, I imagine, when Italy isn't around. I even got a sneak peek at Japan's PS3 system…I'll have to inspect that later on.

"Ve~ Yeah, he kinda keeps to himself. But that's okay, 'cause we always hang out together, anyways!" the Italian replied, watching a butterfly land on a leaf. "Even thought Germany never likes to have any fun…"

I smirked, an _evil_ idea hatching into my brain. "Hey, Italy…wanna do something for Germany?"

He brightened up. "Sure, ve! What is it?"

"…and that, sir, is how you draw a unicorn."

"Ve! Wow, that's so cute!"

"I know, right? Now, all we have to do is draw these suckers on all his paperwork and he'll be _super_ happy!"

"Ve! Right!"

_This is gonna be so funny…_I thought to myself as I drew another stick-figure unicorn on Germany's suitcase. Japan should really hide his permanent markers better. _We just have to put all his stuff like it was, so he won't find out it was us-_

"Italy? Melody? Where are you?" Germany's voice came drifting into the hallway. We both looked up with wide eyes. _SHIT!_

"Q-Quick! Let's get outta here, hurry!" I whisper-shout, throwing his suitcase into a corner and grabbing Italy by the collar and running out of the room.

"There you two are. You've been gone for-"

"Hey Germany! Bye Germany!" I cut off his sentence as we dashed past him. "We weren't in your room!"

"W-What did you do to my room?" he asked, walking into his room alarmed. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SUITCASE?"

"Damn, I heard that all the way from outside!" Youka laughed after I explained why I was condemned to Japan's garden.

"Hehe, yeah, it was a pretty good prank, huh?" I agreed, brushing some brown locks from my eyes. "Yeah, but I did get Italy in trouble…"

"Girlie, if that's what if takes, you do it. You can't pass a good opportunity to prank someone," she pointed out. "Especially to Mr. Stick-up-his-ass over there."

I laughed at that one. "Aw, he ain't all that bad."

"So, I've heard the joke you played on Germany-san, Melody-san," Japan said as he walked outside into the garden with Youka and I, holding a tray with cups of tea.

"Oh…yeah. He's still pretty mad, huh?" I asked as he set the tray down at a small white table adorned with vines crawling up the legs and chairs.

"_Hai…_but, I must admit, it was a bit amusing," he smiled softly. I blushed a bit, then smiled.

"So, how the hell am I gonna get home, again?" Youka asked, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I don't plan on staying forever, you know."

"Youka, you have to help Silver out with something to get home. Same for me." I answered.

"Help her out with what?"

"I don't know. Like, if she's about to be eaten by sharks or something." I eagerly took a cup of tea and took a gulp.

"Though I doubt that will be the situation…" Japan muttered.

"So, how's Italy?" I asked.

"He's fine, he's with Germany-san inside the house, being lectured."

I frowned. "Aw, poor thing. It should be me inside…"

"You'd rather be getting yelled at by that crazy guy than be outside?" the devil-girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

I giggled. "Anyway, I have to live out here, now?"

"Of course not. Germany-san will calm down soon," the calm nation replied. "After he takes it out on Italy-kun."

"Hey, girlie, what's BIG…BANG?" Youka asked suddenly, squinting at something she was reading off my phone. I gaped, then snatched my phone away.

"H-How the hell did you get this?" I asked, checking for any scratches.

"It was lying around, so I thought, 'Oh, it must be free', so I took it. But it was yours." she shrugged, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

I glared daggers at her. "Why didn't you ask me first?"

"I wanted to look through your crap."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Creep. And don't look through my Korean music groups."

"So, where do we sleep?" Youka and I asked once dinner was eaten and everyone was getting ready to sleep.

"Outside. In the gutter." Germany mumbled, drying his hands with a towel after washing the dishes. All throughout dinner I felt his blue eyes on me, glaring into my soul. I had to ask, "Jeez, Germany, are you _trying_ to burn a hole through my head?" to which Italy and Youka laughed and Japan smiled.

"I heard that," I deadpanned, turning to Japan for an answer.

"In the guest room," Japan replied calmly, pointing to the room I woke up in. I nodded and began to walk down the hall with Youka and into the guest room.

She sighed as she sat down on the futon, "I wonder if my parents will freak out or anything…"

"Do you think they will?" I asked.

"...Not really. I don't talk to them."

We stayed silent. I bit my lip, then asked, "Why not?"

She looked at me with those blue eyes, as if saying, "Really?" then answered, "…'Cause."

I sat down next to her and lied down. " ''Cause' isn't really an answer."

"I don't like to talk about it."

I pouted. "But it'll make you feel better."

She rolled onto her side and sighed. "…Fine. They just don't…I don't know, approve, I guess? Of…me, the way I look and act," she mumbled, hugging her pillow. I rolled onto my stomach.

"…Mine, either. Well, they don't like the part of me that's a freak. They want me to like normal American music and normal Hispanic music. Not the 'crazy, loud devil music' I normally listen to," I said softly, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Devil music..?"

"Japanese and Korean music."

"Ah. I get it."

She brought her eyes up to mine again. "What do you do with your parents?"

I swallowed. "Um…nothing much. I'm pretty much an only child, but…they still kinda treat me like a little girl. So, they take me out to the movies and out shopping, but we don't really do much together…" Huh. Never really realized just how much my parents and I don't talk.

She nodded slightly, then smiled a bit. "…Must be nice…"

I grinned. "You know, it ain't all good. They're always breathing down my neck, demanding top grades and 'manners, young lady!'."

"'Young lady'?"

"They want to be American. But they speak in Spanish when they're lazy." I replied. "Not me. I _love_ talking _en espanol."_

She smirked. "Good night, girlie."

"'Night, Yuyu."

"…Don't call me that."

"Aww, why not?"

"It's gay."

"…_Tu madre…_"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, bro! Good night!"

* * *

><p><strong> Also, did anyone read "World is Ours"? I cried on chapter 23...;_; SO FREAKING HARD. DAT SOUNDED WRONG XD I'MA GO DRINK ANOTHER BOTTLE OF ROOT BEER! <strong>


	7. Realization

**HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE. 22 REVIEWS? WHAT IS THIS, I DON'T EVEN-! Omigod, you guys, this is...incredible. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, SERIOUSLY! I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD BE THAT GOOD, BROS! Thanks so much for the peeps who are letting me use their OC'S...I promise I'll have your request done, soon! ;_; Also, if you wanna see the unicorns Melody drew all over Germany's suitcase, one of them is my profile picture~!**

* * *

><p>" '<em>Lolli-Lolli-Oh, Lollipop! Lolli-Lolli-Oh, Lolli-Lolli…Nah, that's not how we do it! Lolli-Lolli Lollipop, boy, I'm not your lollipop-'"<em>

"What…the hell is that?"

"My…alarm…BIG BANG…and 2NE1..."

"Well, shut it off..!"

"Nooo…I like that song…"

"Turn it off unless you want to lose you phone..!"

I groaned, then sat up and reached for my phone to shut off my alarm. "There, happy?"

"Very. Why do you have a freaking alarm, anyway?" Youka asked, burying her face into her pillow.

"I _do_ go to school you know," I replied, rubbing my eyes of sleep. "Early in the morning."

"It's still dark outside…"

"Yes, it is, good job at looking out the window."

"Fuck you…g'night." and with that, she flopped back onto her part of the futon and started snoring softly. I smiled and poked her cheek. She twitched and hissed, then went back to sleep.

"Now…what to do…" I said to myself as I looked around. Everyone is still asleep, I'm sure. I stood up and carefully walked over a sleeping Youka and into the silent hall. Taking quiet steps, I ventured out into the dining area and out through the door and into the garden. It was indeed still dark out, but the sky was beginning to turn into a clear blue.

"It's so pretty out here…" I kneeled down and plucked a hibiscus from a bush.

"…I agree," came a voice from behind me. A small "Yeep!" came from the back of my throat and I whipped around, only to spot Germany, still in a t-shirt and sweatpants, like me, only his fit him way better, sitting at the small table with the vines, sipping a cup of coffee.

"_Ay, Dios, _you scared me," I sighed, placing a hand over my beating heart. "Don't do that."

"You deserve it, for drawing that…thing on my suitcase," he replied, setting his coffee cup down.

"It was a _unicorn_, and it was the cutest thing alive," I shot back, sitting across from him. "Why do you hate me, anyway?"

"I don't _hate_ you. I just _dislike_ you." the German answered, sighing. I pouted.

"What's the difference? And to think I thought you were cool…"

"And to think _I_ thought you were normal…"

"Whatever, you meanie," I laughed, playing with the hibiscus I had plucked in my hands.

"So, why are you out here?" he asked quietly.

"My phone woke me up. And Youka's still asleep. But what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm used to waking up early. And I needed my coffee."

I gasped. "Germany's a coffee addict? I would have never guessed!"

He smiled slightly. "And you're French? I would have never guessed,"

"Only my middle name, dammit!" I said, blushing slightly while leaning back in my chair. The sun was about to come up any second now, since it wasn't as dark as before. The birds sang their little melodies, and the cicadas began to scream.

"Guess we should be heading inside now, huh?" I asked, standing up and stretching. "I'm a little hungry, too."

"_Ja,_ we should." Germany stood up, coffee cup in hand and began to walk inside, but not before ruffling my hair.

"H-Hey! I have a thing goin' on here, man!" I yelled as I chased after him inside.

"Ah~ That breakfast was delicious, Japan!" I sighed in content as I stood up to wash my bowl. "I've never had _Nikujaga _before!"

"_Arrigatou,_ Melody-san," he replied, finishing his rice bowl.

"Ve~ But my pasta's better, right, Mel?" Italy gave me a puppy-dog look that I couldn't help but give into.

"Of course, Ita-chan!" I agreed, ruffling his hair and setting my bowl into the sink. Once I returned to the table, Youka came into the room, still half-asleep, with her clothes tussled and her hair a little messier than what it usually is. She yawned as I said, "_Buenos dias, _Youka!"

She waved my greeting off and sat down next to me, stretching. "Why's it so…bright?"

"It's morning, ve!" Italy chirped in response.

"Oh…wake me up when it's night again." she said as she laid back down on the floor.

"Ah, Melody-san, that reminds me," Japan spoke up as he put down his bowl. "Today I'm visiting Crypton Future Media to supervise the new Cooper model. Would you like to-"

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I shrieked, pouncing on him and hugging him. "Oh my God, of course, yes!"

"What's the big deal, girlie?" Youka asked, sitting up.

"Crypton Future Media made Miku Hatsune! Along with all the others, duh!" I replied, getting off of a blushing and stuttering Japan. "So, I'll get to meet them?"

The nation brushed himself off and sat back up. "_H-Hai,_ I will need to discuss with them about their work."

I practically screamed with joy. "THANK YOU, JAPAN! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

He smiled softly. "No need to thank me."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Later on today, if it's not a problem."

"NO PROBLEM AT ALL, DUDE!"

"Hey, I wanna come, too," Youka stated suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause if you're over here having an orgasm over them, I wanna see 'em for myself!" she answered, standing up and yawning again.

"Of course. You're welcome to join us." Japan said.

"Ve! Ve! Me, too! I wanna see Miku-chan again!" Italy added, bouncing with excitement.

"And…I guess I'll tag along," Germany muttered, pushing back some stray hairs that fell over his eyes. He was blushing, too…that only added to the cutenes-

_Wait, wait._ I thought suddenly. _Did I just call Germany cute? I mean, I used to say it all the time, but…now it's…different. He's real. _

…Mierda_._

* * *

><p><strong>...*TROLLFACE*<br>So, what'd you think? Yep, I can sense the love-drama unfolding already...and I don't even have the whole story plotted out xD I can definitely say that there will be VOCALOIDS in the next chapter! I'M SO EXCITED! (AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! :D) And, hopefully, more Melody-Germany flufflez, and a new OC will be joining! Thank you for all the reviews this thing has so far, also! X'D**


	8. VOCALOID Trip!

** 26 reviews? OMIGOD! ;-; GUYS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE, REALLY. AND I REALLY SUCK FOR NOT DOING THE REQUESTS RIGHT NOW. :{P Anyways, I'm totally guessing on how Crypton Future Media looks like, so please spare meh :/ READ ON! :D**

* * *

><p>"…So, my favorite song by far would have to be 'Matryoshka' by Miku and Gumi,"<p>

"That is a good one, I'm a fan myself,"

"Right? But, like, it's so hard to choose! 'Cause I also like 'Servant of Evil' by Len…"

"The evil series?"

"Uh-huh. You know, that song made me cry. Made me BAWL."

"Really? It wasn't that bad…"

"What? You're kidding, right? It was just so SAD! How Len gave up his life for Rin!"

"_Hai,_ but-"

"What the hell are you guys _talking_ about?" Youka interrupted.

"Vocaloid songs!" I said, turning to her. She was wearing a confused expression, along with a pissed-off one. Why, I don't know. I don't think I ever will…

"Ve, ve, the people we're going to see, Yuyu," Italy explained, catching up to us. Japan, Youka and I were waiting for Germany and Italy outside of Japan's house. After we went to get new clothes (because, even though I insisted, Germany would NOT let me go anywhere wearing just a T-shirt and sweatpants), we came back here to shower (because I INSISTED that I needed to be clean when I met Len Kagamine and Kaito) and then we'd leave. Currently, I was wearing a light pink, lacy shirt with ruffles in the front, a cream-colored jacket with multi-colored dots covering it, a white, mini-skirt with pink leggings underneath, and white flats (Italy had picked out most of my clothes). Youka was wearing a leather jacket over a black sleeveless shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse (She had picked out her own clothes, because "No way am I letting a bunch of gays choose my clothes!"). Her wavy, blond hair was down, cascading down her neck and up to her shoulders. Mine was in a small pony-tail, since I don't have it that long to begin with.

"Don't call me that," the devil-girl said, eye twitching in anger. "It's just Youka."

"Sure thing…Yuyu," I mumbled the last part.

"Ve! Doitsu's here, can we leave now?" Italy asked, latching onto Japan's arm. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans. Japan was sporting a light brown jacket over a white shirt with a Japanese symbol on it, and light blue skinny jeans.

"_Hai,_ we must, we can't be late," he said as Germany caught up to us as well. The tall German was wearing light green shirt with dark blue jeans.

We began walking towards the bustling part of Sapporo, where tons of people were walking around, holding cell phones to their ears, holding shopping bags, or talking to people next to them. The place was alive with all sorts of people, from around the world, snapping pictures and buying souvenirs. All the way there, Italy, Japan and I kept Youka confused about what we were talking about, while Germany would occasionally sneak his opinion about certain songs into our conversations. Japan suddenly stopped walking once we reached a tall, gray building, with the logo "Crypton Future Media" emblazed at the very top in black letters. I gaped in amazement.

The doors slide open as we all walked inside (Youka had to drag me inside because I was staring at the logo) and led us into the lobby. Everything was so…modern! Stylish and sleek were the motives there; everything was either gray or white or black, and there were several posters featuring Miku Hatsune or Rin and Len's new songs, or new artists, or new franchises.

"Ah, Honda-san," a lady with short, black hair said as we walked in. She was wearing a business suit and high heels, and held a clipboard to her chest. "The executive is waiting for you on the 3rd floor."

"_Arrigatou,_" he replied as the lady disappeared into a small booth labeled "Receptionist". He motioned us to follow him into the elevator.

"Agh…I hate elevators…" I mumbled as I held onto the railing after we all filed in.

"Why?" Youka asked.

"Because what if this thing just suddenly stops, and we're all trapped here for eternity and we're forced to eat each other to survive?"

"Melody, that seems a little far-fetched." Germany deadpanned. "The workers here would obviously rescue us."

"What the workers here never hear us yelling and stuff?" I pointed out as the elevator started moving upwards.

"How could they not hear us?" he asked.

"I don't know! Maybe this thing I soundproof!"

"_Why_ would this be _soundproof_?"

"To block our pleas, duh!"

"Are you saying the people here are evil or something?"

"N-No! Of course not! I'm just saying that….um…I'll shut up now…" I sighed, defeated. Japan smiled and Germany crossed his arms.

The elevator stopped abruptly and we all streamed out into the hall. I stared at everything in awe, it was all too much to handle. I had to hold onto Germany for support.

"Ne! Kiku's here!" we heard a high-pitched voice call out. We saw a flash of yellow and white as Japan was suddenly being hugged by…

"Rin-chan, please calm down, it's only me," Japan calmly said, prying her arms off of his waist.

The small girl pouted. "But I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"4 days." the Japanese man deadpanned.

"Those 4 days might as well have been an eternity!" she swooned, holding her face in her hands. I was frozen. Like, NO movement at all. Germany must have noticed, because he gave me a gentle shake.

"Ah, Rin-chan, this is Melody-san and Youka-san, personal friends," Japan turned to me. "Melody-san, this is Rin Kagamine."

I stared, then caught myself. "H-H-Hi, I'm M-Melody,"

The blond looked me up and down, then smiled. "Hi! I'm Rin, and…you're a fan, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah! I am!" I was in heaven right now. She was just as cute as I expected! "How'd you k-know?"

"I can tell, because I'm amazing like that, you see?" she said, flipping her hair, causing her to bow bounce. "Unlike my idiot brother, who can't do anything right-"

"HEY! I heard that, Rin!" a boy in yellow said as he walked out from the room Rin came out from. I nearly had a heart attack right there. "Kiku! She's making fun of me again!"

"Guys, calm down," another girl said as she walked over, her long turquoise pigtails swishing by her legs. Another spasm right there for me.

"Ah! Miku-chan, _ciao!_" Italy chirped as he ran over to her for a hug.

"Oh, hi, Feliciano!" she replied, returning the hug.

"Germany, I'm about to faint…" I said slowly.

"Hey, girlie, are these the people you were talking about?" Youka asked, tapping my shoulder. I nodded.

Japan turned to us. "Miku-san, this is Melody-san and Youka-san. They're a few of my other friends."

"Oh, hello," she said as she walked towards us, with Italy besides her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Miku Hatsune!"

I practically squealed. "I know! I'm a h-huge fan!"

"Woah…look at your hair, man! It's freaking _long!_" Youka commented, eyes scanning over her pigtails. Miku laughed as I elbowed Youka in the arm.

"Hello to you, too, Ludwig," Miku said to Germany, who nodded in return. "I see you made new friends, huh?"

"_N-Nein,_ more like acquaintances…" he said, hiding his blush.

"Miku-san, I have to talk to the executive for a minute." Japan said as he walked towards her. She nodded in return.

"Okay, I'll show Melody and Youka around, Kiku!" she said.

"Kiku?" Youka whispered to me.

"Japan's real name." I answered. "Ludwig is Germany's name, and Feliciano is Italy's."

"Rin, Len, quit messing around and be nice!" Miku said to the quarreling twins, dragging the away from each other by their collars. "We have to put on a good impression!"

"Miku's right…" Len said as he hung his head in shame. "We have to be nice to each other, even if it kills us…"

"Len, you give in so easily. You're too weak, you baby," Rin teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

_I can see why she was the Daughter of Evil…_I thought to myself as I watched Miku smack Rin upside the head. _She's full of herself…_

"…And this is where we record songs!" Miku said as we walked into a recording studio booth. She was showing us around and talking about numerous things: Which songs we liked, which singers we liked, what type of music we liked, what kind of stories we liked, where Youka got her jacket, how Germany got so tall, how much Italy likes pasta, how much I love churros, why the sky is blue, why can't it be yellow, are potatoes better than tomatoes…that sort of thing.

"Wow…" I gasped, admiring all the buttons and dials placed on the small counter and the microphone and headset on the other side of the booth. "This…is…so cool…"

"I know, right? This is where I recorded 'Alluring Secret, Black Vow' with Len," Rin said in triumph, hands on her hips.

"And I recorded 'Lots Of Laugh', too," Miku added. "And…actually, all of my songs…"

Youka sighed in boredom, while I was squealing in joy.

"Ve, Miku! Did you show them-"

"Miku! Do you know where Kiku went?" a voice interrupted Italy's question as we turned to see a girl in the doorway. She had blond hair down tied back in a ponytail, black framed glasses over hazel eyes that flickered with panic, and was wearing a…what seemed to be a Vocaloid outfit, with a silver dress that reached just above her knees and glowing, bright green arrows going down the sides, silver boots that reached just below her knees and long gloves going up to her shoulders that were silver with green arrows going up the sides as well. The arrows seemed alive with the green color-which was flowing constantly.

"Oh, Julia," Miku said, walking towards her. "Yes, he just went to speak with the executive about something…"

The girl, Julia, sighed. "Okay…"

"Why, what's the matter?" Rin asked, swatting Youka's hand away from her bow.

"Well…there's been a…problem." she replied, looking uneasy.

"What do you mean problem?" Germany asked, looking ready for action. _So cute…NO! I can't think like that! _I mentally scolded myself, shaking my head.

"T-The thing is, um…"

"OMIGOD, WHAT ARE YOU, A GOD? A DEITY? A FREAKING DINOSAUR? BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY BROUGHT ME HERE TO WHERE THEY MAKE VOCALOIDS! I JUST WANTED A REAL ONE, AND HERE I GET…" an energetic voice streamed into the hallway and room. Julia was shoved inside when another girl came bursting through the doorway, looking as if God himself had given her a bowl of cookie dough ice cream **(A/N: My favorite…:D)**. She had wavy black hair that reached to her back and bright green eyes that just shouted "HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!".

"…She's basically the problem." Julia sighed, pointing to the over-excited girl.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHHH SHIZ JUST GOT SERIOUS...LY CRAZIER xD Yup, we have two new OC's joining the party! Now...I must go brainstorm for those requests over there in the corner..FOREVER ALONE ;_;. By the way, I might add a few Bonus Chapters in this thing, I'm not so sure...what do you guys think?<strong>


	9. BONUS CH1: Mornings

**Well, I decided I'll upload extra stuffs about Melody's life before the Hetalia thing happened. Just as a filler, to answer any questions and whatnot. I'll also answer your reviews during these little baby chapters! Thanks for all the favorites, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>A morning in the life of Melody DeLuna!<strong>

At 5:35 a.m., my alarm goes off, signaling I have to wake up for school. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I look around my dark room to find my lamp. I stretch once I get out of my warm bed, with the covers tousled and un-made, and make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

Once I return from the bathroom, I look around in my small closet for my uniform, which consists of khaki shorts or pants and the light green uniform shirt. I pull both items from my closet and yawn as I tug off my pajamas and swap them for my uniform. I squat down to look for my green Converse that are SOMEWHERE in my closet, I know that much. Pulling them out from the heap of clothes in the closet, I put them on and tie the laces. After stretching one more time, I head downstairs to see what my mom made for breakfast. Once I step downstairs onto the first floor, the warm smell of waffles hit my nose, making me smile and drool as I quicken my pace towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, _hija,_" my mother greets sleepily as I take a seat on one of the stools by the counter. She's still in one of my dad's shirts and a pair of sweatpants when I sit down. I hear the toaster pop out two waffles and she walks over to them, carefully taking them out and laying them on a plate, smearing butter and syrup over them and finally sliding the plate towards me. I sigh in content as I say, "Thanks, mom!"

She nods and goes back to making my dad's lunch, with consisted of a ham sandwich, some chips, a water bottle, and 3 Oreo cookies. Not too soon after I finish my breakfast my dad walks into the kitchen, wearing his uniform: a work shirt with his company's logo on it and a pair of gray khakis that have been splattered with paint several times. He smiles broadly as my mother passes him his lunch and breakfast (two waffles like mine) and says, "_Gracias, amor,_" to which I gag while I walk over to my backpack on the kitchen table.

"Soon you'll be doing that to your husband," Mom says as I slip my arm through one of the straps on the bright orange backpack. I roll my eyes and smile as she adds, "But not yet, _chica._"

"Right, right. Anyways, bye mom! Bye dad!" I call as I open the front door and start walking on the gravel path outside of out two-story house.

While walking, the sky changes ever-so-slightly from dark blue to a light, warm orange as the sun rises from far away. Looking to my right, I pass numerous houses, but only one sticks out to me. I slowly stop in front of it and wait patiently, admiring the tall trees and multiple tulips surrounding the two-story house. The trees, when I was little, were my favorite thing to climb and fall from with Nate Martinez. I remember faintly when I fell and broke my arm, then, after crying my eyes out, demanded to do it again. Looking back at it, I realize I was a little…special back then.

"_Si, si, adios mama!"_ a voice yells as the front door opens and slams shut, followed by the _tut-tut-tut_ of the person's steps down the stairs in the front of the house. I grin as the person's expression changes from annoyed to happy as she approaches me.

"HeyMel_,_" she says as she tugs her backpack on her back.

"Yeah, morning, Nate," I laugh as we begin walking down the path. "_Ay, chica,_ you look like a mess!"

"Leave me alone, Mel, it's all my stupid mom's fault," she sneers, pushing her brown bangs from her face. Nate could pass as a white person, what with her light brown hair and soft brown eyes, plus her snow-white skin. She blames it all on her parents, since they could pass for white people themselves. But, her personality is totally different from her looks: loud, funny, creative and sarcastic. People say we could be sisters, except I have tan skin and a girly personality, while she has an attitude. Her center of her problems, she claims, is her mother. Nate claims that if she got pregnant or arrested right now, her mother would much rather care about her grades. "How are your grades?" she'd say. I've met her mother, and she acts like a totally different person with me. I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"What's she do now?" I ask.

"The usual. 'You never listen to me! Just go and get horrible grades, see what will happen! Next time you slip up you can expect a slap to the face, young lady!' I just laughed when she turned away." she smirks, taking out a box of Pocky from her jacket pocket. "And I sneaked this while she wasn't looking!"

I gasp. "Pocky!"

Taking one from the box, we both nibble on the chocolate covered sticks in peace, talking about the most random things.

"I wish something cool would happen to us, you know?" Nate sighs after we finish the box of treats, stretching her arms upwards.

"Yeah…like, we somehow get into the Hetalia world and met with the characters," I say, smiling in amusement.

"That would be AWESOME! Especially if we got to meet Japan~!" she squeals, swooning. "He's so cool~"

"Or if we met Germany," I point out, closing my eyes in a dream-like manner. "That'd be hot!"

"Girl, you like 'em all,"

"Yeah, but my favorite is Germany,"

"Since when? Last time I checked, you were going through a Romano phase."

"That's passed. Along with my Bad Touch Trio phase. I'm all about Germany now! He can invade my vital regions any time~"

We both laugh. By now, the sky has turned into a soft blue, even though it's still pretty early in the morning. The birds above us tweet and chirp happily, singing their little melodies and tunes.

Yup, just another morning for me.

* * *

><p><strong> Nate's kinda based off of me, whereas Melody is based off of some of my friends. Both are hispanic, and can speak fluent Spanish. I'll try to have the next chappie up soon, guys! Thanks again! :)<strong>


	10. Meet Tenshi

**Phew, playing Dissidia Final Fantasy really takes it outta ya when you play for 4 hours straight...Anyways, here's the next chapter! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR OVER 30 REVIEWS! X'D I LITERALLY RUBBED IT IN MY FRIEND'S FACE WHEN HE FOUND OUT! XD**

* * *

><p>"OMIGOD…HETALIA CHARACTERS, TOO?" the stranger squealed, running inside the recording room. "GERMANY AND ITALY!"<p>

"Eh…she helped me when I was terribly lost in the Other world, trying to find Cooper and Silver…when she came along and kindly assisted me to their home. She wanted to meet you, Miku, so…I materialized her here…I'm so sorry," Julia sighed, turning to the idol.

"JoJo, don't worry about it," Miku assured. "Kiku will…hopefully understand."

"Um, not to be rude, but…who the hell are you?" Youka asked as she watched the hyper girl zoom all around Germany and Italy. She stopped abruptly and turned towards Youka.

"WOAH! Which hell hole did _you_ pop up from, chick?" she asked, poking her horns. Youka swatted her hand away and crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"Uhm…she doesn't like to be touched…or talked to, so it's best if you just leave her alone," I piped up, walking in front of Youka to stop any murders that might happen soon. "I'm Melody, by the way."

"I'm Tenshi! And I'm really happy to be here because I LOVE Vocaloid! And Hetalia!" she chirped. "But, why are you here? Do you know Doitsu and Italy?"

I gulped. "Um…you could say that. Listen, I-"

"There you are, Melody-san," Japan said as he came in through the doorway. "Thank you again, Miku-san, Rin-chan."

"A-And me?" Len cried.

"No, no, Kiku, you're welcome. Len did nothing, as usual." Rin said, smirking.

As the two erupted into another quarrel, Japan strode over to us and gave a confused look towards Tenshi. "_Ano…Konichiwa…"_

"J-Japan, this is my fault, I had to pay her back for helping me," Julia said, coming over to us. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, that's fine. You did have to repay her, Julia-san," he smiled softly towards her. "She'll just have to stay with us for a while…"

"Like Youka and me?" I asked. Japan nodded.

"_Wunderbar…_more lunatics," Germany sighed.

"Ve! More pretty girls in the house, Japan! We're so lucky!" Italy laughed, oblivious of Germany's red face.

"Hey…where'd the freak go?" Youka asked. We looked around, and found Tenshi on the floor, passed out.

"Youka's carrying her." I said, much to Youka's annoyance.

"Ve…she's not waking up…" Italy sighed, poking Tenshi's cheek.

"Just give her a minute, Ita. I didn't wake up for a while, remember?" I said, ruffling his auburn hair as I stood back up. "You gonna stay here?"

"Si! I'll watch over Tenshi." he replied happily, shooting me a thumbs-up.

Once we (sadly) left Crypton Future Media (well, Germany and Youka had to drag me out), with Youka carrying a passed out Tenshi on her back, we returned to Japan's place to rest for a while. It was nearly sundown now, and we had changed out of our clothes and into more comfortable ones. Youka decided to take a nap as well in the guest room.

"Another guest with us…" Japan sighed as I walked into the dining area. He was in his usual kimono and drinking a small cup of tea. "Why is this happening all of a sudden..?"

"Aw, it's not all that bad, Japan," I said, offering a smile. "We'll be gone before you know it!"

"Not soon enough," Germany said as he walked into the room as well. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"ANYWAY, Japan, exactly how will I get another wish?" I asked, crossing my legs Indian-style. "What 'predicament' will Cooper have to get himself into?"

"I've been pondering that myself…" he replied, sighing again. "I'm not sure what will come along that will involve Cooper."

"Germany, what do you think?" I asked, looking over to the blond who sat down next to me. I blushed, but looked away towards the floor. _Why sit next to me?_ I shouted in my head.

"Well…maybe _we_ should be the problem. We should cause him trouble, and Melody could come in and help him." he suggested.

"That's…not a bad idea," I said slowly, the wheels turning in my head. "Germany! You could beat him up and I come in and save him! Yeah!"

"_N-Nein!_ I refuse to beat a man for no reason!" he said, waving the idea away.

"But, Germany-san, that is a good idea. We could cause some sort of trouble for Cooper and he'll require Melody's assistance," Japan pointed out.

I sighed after a while of silence. "What day is it today?"

"Sunday." Germany answered. "Why?"

"Oh…I have a week to get home…"

"That's right! A-Aren't your parents worried?" the raven-haired man asked.

"Oh, they're on a cruise for the week…that's why I have to get home by next Sunday." I explained. "It _is_ spring break after all."

"They just left you alone for the week?" the blue-eyed German questioned, looking confused.

"Yeah. I can take care of myself, they said. I'll survive; I know how to cook and clean and stuff like that. My dad says I should go off and get married already." I laughed, fond of the memory of my dad saying that all of a sudden during dinner. My mom got worried I'd take him seriously. "Speaking of cooking…how about I cook dinner tonight? You guys cooked for the past two days."

Germany grimaced. "Um…I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"W-Well…how old are you, Melody-san?"

"Sixteen."

"…"

"I won't burn anything! I know how to cook! I'M SERIOUS!"

"This is so, so, so, so good! Omigod, you know how to cook!" Tenshi complimented as she bit into her tamale. I smirked in triumph as I looked over at Germany and Japan, who have already finished their tamales.

"I. Told. You. SO!" I laughed as I also bit into my beef tamale. The two just blushed and looked away.

"Ve! Mel, you know how to cook so well!" Italy chirped. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"My mom. Well, she never _really_ taught me, I would watch her cook when I was younger, then when I turned 12, I decided to take on cooking dinner some nights at home," I explained, swallowing.

Tenshi and Youka woke up a few hours ago. Once Tenshi was done fan girl-ing over the Axis Powers, and Japan and I explained how she got her and how to go back home, I started making dinner. I only made the recipe I really knew how to make, and that recipe happened to be for beef tamales that my mom showed me.

"Those were…good, I admit," Germany mumbled as he stood up to wash his plate. "Whatever they were."

"Thank you, Doitsu," I said happily as Tenshi attacked her 4th tamale. "And I'm guessing you like them, Tenshi?"

"YOU BET! They're like, the best things on earth! And that's saying something, because there are lots of good things out there! They're better than…pizza!"

"Ve! N-Not better than that…"

"…_Solo son tamales!"_ I laughed, finishing off mine. "And Youka, did you like yours?"

"Eh. Pretty decent." she replied, leaning back on her hands. Her plate was empty, absolutely no crumbs whatsoever. I grinned.

"Japan, Germany, you owe me." I said as I got up to wash my plate.

"_Was?_ I don't owe you anything," Germany said, trying to talk his way out of this.

"Well, actually, Japan doesn't owe me anything, since he took me to meet my idol," I said, smirking. "_You,_ on the other hand, owe me for underestimating me!"

"Ha! Wurst-lover over here owed Melody a date!" Youka laughed. "I'd _love _to see you two on a date!"

Both of our faces went red. I stuttered, "I-I didn't mean a d-date! S-Something else, maybe!"

"Ve! Germany, you look like a tomato~!" Italy said, poking Germany's cheek.

"_A-Ano…_perhaps we should get to sleep, _hai?_" Japan suggested, slightly flushed.

"This has been the best day of my life! I never want to go back home!" the raven-haired girl chirped as she threw herself onto the futon.

"I know, me either," I said as I sat down next to her as Youka sat on the opposite side of her.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to get home as soon as possible." the devil-girl grumbled. "And, Mel, if your alarm wakes me up again, this time you really will have no phone."

I quickly grabbed my phone from underneath the pillow and cradled it. "Message received…"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight," Tenshi said.

"I can. G'night, girlie, freak." and with that, Youka flopped back onto her part of the futon and started snoring softly.

"Is she always in a bad mood?"

"Yup, pretty much…but I got used to it."

"She'll be hard to get along with," she sighed. "But not you! You're cool! And you know the Axis Powers! But I have never seen you in the show, Mel."

"Oh, yeah, I know. I got here kinda like you. See, this guy, Cooper, crashed onto my lawn and when I helped him fix his bloody shoulder, he gave me a card that could grant my wish. So, I wished to be here. 'Cept, of course, I didn't think it'd come true!" I explained, propping myself up on my elbows. "But, man, am I glad…"

"I know, right? Surrounded by the Axis Powers all day…" she got this dreamy look in her eyes and sighed. "Do you have a favorite?"

"F-Favorite?"

"Yeah, country. Favorite country. Don't worry, I won't tell."

I hesitated, then buried my head in my pillow. "Um…G-Germeneh."

"Huh?"

"Germany…"

Her face brightened up. "Really? Aw, that's so cute! And he's real now, so you have a chance!"

I smiled. "Yeah, sure…who's your favorite?"

"Me? Italy~ Or America…or England. I can't decide!" she gushed, turning pink and burying her head in her pillow. "Stop making me blush!"

"You're crazy. But not a lunatic," I said, ruffling her raven hair.

"Thank you, I know I am! And you may be stupid, but not an idiot."

"I've been told. _Buenos noches, _Tenshi."

"Good night, Mel. Can I call you Fancy Mel?"

"Where'd fancy come from?"

"A video game! 'Threads of Fate'~"

"…Sure, what the hell. Makes me sound important!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinkin' of callin' Melody that 'cause Fancy Mel happens to be my favorite character from Threads of Fate~ Her and Mint, of course! It's a wonderful game, but it's VERY old...I still play it on my PS2 with a PS1 memory card...Anyway, reviews make me write more!<strong>


	11. Commence Operation 1

**Sorry about the long wait! My sister visited recently so I wanted to make fun of her xD That, and watching Phantom of The Opera...anyway, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and author favorites! I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter will be "exciting" enough for you guys!**

* * *

><p>" 'Why couldn't I smash him?' "<p>

" 'Because they don't bother you,' "

" 'Reckon you're at the stage now where you don't kill flies and mosquitoes now, I reckon. Lemme know when you change your mind. Tell you one thing, though, I ain't gonna sit around and not scratch a redbug.' "

" 'Aw, dry up,' "

"You dry up!"

"Your face, Mel!"

"Shut the hell up, both of you, we're supposed to be talking about how to get Cooper, Silver and Julie to get us back home! And quit quoting To Kill A Mockingbird!" Youka interrupted suddenly, holding Tenshi and I by our ears.

"OW! Okay, okay! We'll shut up! Let us go, meanie!" Tenshi cried, holding her now red ear once Youka let us go. "Jeez, kill joy…"

"I take it the brainstorming is going well?" Japan asked as he walked into the dining room area with a tray of steaming tea.

"Yes! Thank you, Japan," I said, also cradling my abused ear as I took a cup of tea from the tray. "It's been swell, actually."

"Yeah, yeah…" Tenshi grumbled as she also took a cup of steaming tea.

"With these two, we're never gonna get anything done around here…" the devil-girl muttered as she also gently took a cup of the delicious tea.

The morning we woke up, I explained the plan to make a plan on how to get ourselves back home, with the help of Germany, Italy and Japan. The two seemed pretty okay with it, but as for coming up with ideas…

"How about we get some Pocky and pump it with rat poison, then leave it in the open, and then when Silver or Cooper or Julie comes along, they'll-"

"NO WAY! THAT'S MURDER!" I cut off Youka's sentence in panic. "We're NOT killing any of them!"

"Then what's your big idea?" she growled, sipping her tea.

"Um…okay, how about we…get France or Russia or some creeper like that to…take Silver! Then we tell Cooper and he'll have to ask one of us for our help, then Silver or Cooper will get us home!" I said, the idea forming in my head as I went along with the sentence.

"That's brilliant, Fancy Mel!" Tenshi immediately cheered, nearly knocking over her tea in the process. "See? Mel is _way _smarter than Youka."

"Say that again, you freaking-"

"Oh, what'll you do, you demon?"

"_Oi, calmate! Calmate! Los dos!" _I scolded, smacking them softly on their heads as if they were puppies.

"I can't speak whatever the hell you speak, girlie," he blond mumbled, rubbing the top of her head.

"Pfft. It's _espanol, pendeja,_" Tenshi said under her breath. "Anyway, so when can we start the plan?"

Hmm…

"JAPAAAAAAAAN! WE BROUGHT WHAT'S-HIS-FACE OVER LIKE YOU SAAAAIIDDDD! WHAT'S THE PROB-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GIT! WE'RE IN HIS HOME, WE HAVE TO BE CURTIOUS!"

"Aiyaaa…they're fighting again, aru…"

"_Non,_ zey are just releasing sexual tensions, _mon ami!_"

"Did America just call me 'What's-his-face'? He'll have to learn to say my name, _da?_"

"ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN HERE!"

While Youka yanked all of them into Japan's garden, Tenshi and I watched Silver talk (okay, ore like yell…) to Japan on his lawn. There was a lot of cursing, swearing, yelling, raging…and poor Japan had to listen to it all while trying to get her to come over to the garden.

I looked back to the 5 other countries that showed up and put my hands on my hips. Tenshi nearly fainted when she saw who was standing in the garden. "Okay, listen up. We need your help kidnapping a girl for us."

"Kidnapping? But isn't that illegal, aru?" China, the smallest of them all, asked, panic in his voice.

"It's only for a little while! But we need your," I pointed to Russia, who seemed to be enjoying this subject of kidnapping, "help. When Silver comes in the garden, Russia'll try to get her. Then just keep her here for a while until we tell Cooper."

"Why me?" the tall nation asked.

"Because you're the creepiest."

"Hold on a tick, we don't even know any of you!" England reasoned. "Why should we help you?"

I had to think fast. "It-It's what a GENTLEMAN would do!"

…

"I think we should help these ladies."

GET HOME PLAN #1: KIDNAP SILVER USING RUSSIA!

After explaining what will go down, all of us, except for Russia, sat crouched behind one of Japan's rosebushes in anticipation. Well, I did, Tenshi just seemed to be fan-girling at the moment because of the flock of countries that just appeared. Everyone else just seemed confused.

"So, girlie, you sure this will work?" Youka asked me as she tried to avoid France's advances.

"I hope so…oh, shh! Shh! Here she comes!"

Silver grumbled under her breath as she reluctantly walked into the lush garden. "Damn Asian…telling me what to do…I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

She stopped in her tracks as she bumped into something. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING-!"

"Ah, _privet_ Silver~! How nice to see you, _da?_"

"R-R-R-R-R-R-Russia..! Um…v-v-very n-nice to s-see you too! I-I'm just gonna g-get the h-hell outta here, i-if you d-don't mind…" her eyes were as big as saucers…it was kinda entertaining to see her like that.

"That girl wants me to take you? I guess I'll have to do what she says, _da?_" Russia chirped, wrapping his arms around the small girl, despite her protests and curses that were being thrown at him.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT? NO! L-LET GO OF ME, RUSSIA! J-JAPAN! JAPAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? GAAAAAAAH!"

And with that, Russia kidnapped Silver.

"COOPER! COOPER! JESUS, COOPER! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled, running into the dining room in (fake) panic. Tenshi and the others followed as we barged into the small room.

"Melody-san! What happened?" Japan asked, sounding concerned. He knew the plan well and gave a brief nod, asking if Silver was kidnapped.

"_AY, DIOS MIO, JAPON! _Silver's been kidnapped!" Tenshi cried, latching onto his arms.

"KIDNAPPED?" Cooper asked in pure rage and astonishment. "B-BY WHO?"

"I think I saw Russia take-"

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

_ZOOM!_

"I didn't get to say hi…" America muttered sadly.

"JAPAN! JAPAAAAAAN! COOPER, YOU ASS, HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"_Privet_ Silver~ you're making it sound like I'm going to do something to you~"

"I KNOW YOU WILL, THAT'S WHY! LEMME GOOOOOO!"

Cooper crouched down near a bush with Tenshi and I in tow, watching Russia, who sat cross-legged on the ground with a trembling silver in his lap. The others stayed behind because "this nonsense is giving me a headache", as England put it. The look on his face was pure determination and anger, and to be honest, it was kinda hot **(A/N: Tetra-Muffins, please do NOT kill me…)**

"C-Cooper? Should we help you?" I asked timidly.

"Yes! That would be wonderful, Miss Melody! We can take down that evil demon together!" he replied, a glint of madness in his red eyes. Tenshi and I shrunk back a little bit. "Okay, here's what we'll do…"

"Your hair is so soft, Silver~" Russia said as he patted the Vocaloid's head softly. She shuddered in response.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, RUSSIA!" I yelled as Tenshi and I jumped out from behind the bush we were in.

"YEAH, YOU CREEP! WE'RE HERE TO GET SILVER BACK FROM YOU!" the raven-haired girl next to me said confidently.

"Hm?" the Russian looked up from fawning over Silver. "Oh, it's you. But you wanted me to take her, didn't-"

"AH, UM, C-COOPER, HE'S ALL YOURS!" Tenshi and I said, panicking slightly.

"SILVER! LET GO OF HER, YOU-"

"OH, WHAT? WHY BRING THAT PRICK TO SAVE ME?" Silver snarled, glaring daggers and Cooper, who seemed unfazed by this.

"Oh, Cooper, how nice to see you," the blond-haired nation said innocently, hugging Silver closer to his chest.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! GIVE SILVER BACK!" Cooper demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hm…" he looked over at Tenshi and I, where we were behind another bush. We gave him a nod and a thumbs-up of approval. He turned back to a fuming Cooper. "Okay~"

After loosening his grip slightly, Silver bolted from his lap and towards Cooper. "YOU ASS!"

"I love you, too, dear sister!" he said as she buried her face in his chest. "It's okay now! Don't worry!"

I gave a high-five to Tenshi. We were sure to get our wishes now!

"Hey, Cooper, you got Silver back!" I cheered, walking over to the pair.

"Yes, with your help! Along with…"

"Tenshi! I'm Tenshi." the hyper girl finished for him. He nodded.

"Miss Melody, Miss Tenshi, I thank you very much for helping rescuing my dear little sister."

"No problem!"

"We're glad to have helped!"

…

…

…

"Um…Cooper?"

"Yes?"

"Can we…get a wish now?"

"Dear heavens, no!"

"WHAT?" Tenshi and I yell in unison. After all that we've done, nothing? "WHY NOT?"

He thought a minute, then turned to us and said, "It wasn't that big of a situation! I could have handled it on my own, you know!"

"Or I could have gotten out of it myself, bitch," Silver added.

…

…

My respect for these two just dropped 30 points.

GET HOME PLAN #1: KIDNAP SILVER USING RUSSIA!: FAILED

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to Magnet ~ Boy's Edition can make your brain go haywire...just lettin' you know...<br>Anyway, Happy Mother's day to everyone out there! Go and hug a mommy 3 I'm writing my mom a poem and my dad and I are taking her to see The Avengers (She wants to see hot guys beat each other up, how cool is that? xD) Anyway, tata for now, lovelies~!**


	12. BONUS CH2: Pfft, These Nerds

** Hey guys~ I know it's been a little while since I last updated, but things were getting in the way of updating - like all this week were the End Of Year trips. We went to "Last Organic Compost", where we basically worked in the heat picking and harvesting vegetables (mostly squash...), then we went to a space simulator, where we were basically acting like as if we were in space (only one crashed, which was the one my Germany was in!), then, finally, the one almost everyone was waiting for, we went to Galveston to visit Moody Gardens and play on the beach. Moody Gardens was fun, and so was Galveston - we camped on the beach and stargazed while eating S'mores. Then we had our "Final Campfire", which was basically all the eighth grade teachers saying their good-byes and saying they love us to pieces. I'm surprised I didn't cry! Anyway, I'm back in Houston now, so I can finally update!  
>Oh yeah! Review Reply time!<br>Myrna Maeve: Wow! Youka's got some back story! I think she's even great - even if she's kinda mean xD And do I really portray her that well? LOL  
>Bookielovesanimeeee: Thanks so much! And you're so lucky you got to see the Avengers in 3D! My mother HATES 3D...but it was still awesome!<br>HetaliaSparkleParty: CRAP! I've never noticed! Sorry, I'll try to fix that right away, girl! And don't feel bad - I feel a little LOL about it. No prob, though, I'll fix that!  
>Phantoms Lil Waffle: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And yes, Germany is one sexy-ass country~<br>: Thanks a lot! And I'm also interested in Melody and Germany being together - it'd be cute, no? And I'm obsessed with the German also, much to my friends' annoyance xD  
>HipsterMustache: Aww, thanks! I wouldn't say I'm creative, though...more like, "What If?" I thought it'd be cool and unique to include Vocaloid in this fic, since I'm in love with 'em!<br>Amanda Opalis: Thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate it!  
>Ninja-on-the-run: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And thanks for the spell checks, LOL!<br>PhantomPrussia: Thank you! And, yeah, I had fun writing that part xD I LOVE using CAPS! :D**

* * *

><p>Pfft, These Nerds!<p>

"So, Japan, I saw that you have a PS3," I say in between bites of my California Roll. We had ordered take-out for dinner since we were way to tire out from today's "Expedition" with Cooper and Silver. I've never ordered take-out, since my mother was firmly against Asian food from anywhere - okay, maybe once in a while she'll have Panda Express, but she still hates Asian food…or Asians in general. I'm pretty okay with them, but she hates that way they belittle women and children - on that part I agree with her 100%. The whole gang stayed over (and yes, I did just say "gang"), the Allies and the Axis, at Japan's small home. We were currently all crammed into his tiny dining area for dinner and were happily munching on sushi. "…May I ask what games you have?"

The raven-haired man chuckles softly. "I suspected as much. I currently have many old games - such as 'Parasite Eve II', 'Threads Of Fate'…etcetera. But I've recently gotten a hold of 'Final Fantasy XIII-2',"

My eyes widen. I instantly felt my breathing rate quicken and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in anticipation. "R-REALLY?"

He nods, obviously happy with my reaction.

"Dude, you did? Since when?" America jumps into the conversation, also interested and eager.

"_Ano…_I think it was last Tuesd -"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? You know I've been waiting for this game my entire life!" the blond cries, scarfing down the rest of his white rice I n a hurry. I did the same with my sushi.

"Ve, what's the big deal, guys?" Italy innocently asks as he watched us in awe. "It's just a video game…"

"Oh, Italy. Poor, innocent and clueless Italy." I sympathetically say as I wipe my mouth with my arm.

"I know, right?" America agrees. "This is not simply a _game._ Final Fantasy is the longest running game series in the universe! It has awesome fighting scenes and super-kick-ass girls and monsters and stuff!"

"And that's why _I'm_ playing first!" I call from the hallway, already on my way to Japan's room to get my hands on the console.

"Come on, man, come on!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! GAH! HE GOT ME! NO, WAIT, HE DIDN'T!"

"THEN GO! GET HIM WITH LIGHTENING STRIKE OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!"

America and I were currently stuck on boss battle - we kept dying. It's not my fault, I'm not used to the new battle styles! I don't know what's up with America - supposedly, he's "Super Awesome" at Final Fantasy. Yeah, right. I mash the buttons a third time, making the T.V. screen shower lighting over the large, flying enemy. My brown eyes follow every move the *Bahamut made, as did America's.

"Oh, hey, dude, he's open right there! Use Snipe on 'im!" he orders, pointing to the creature on screen.

"Man, Lighting has _got_ to get some better moves! *Cloud Strife has better moves than her! His limit break in incredible, too!" I criticize, grinding my teeth as I missed a few shots to the enemy.

"I know! And who else…Zidane! He can go into trance, dude!"

"Right? I like the originals better, these are too complex for me!"

"Then why don't you make your own games, Melody-san?" Japan's calm voice asks from behind us, causing me to jump.

"J-Japan! W-We were just k-kidding around, you know…" America says, scratching the back of his nervously. "We l-love this game!"

He smirks and walks over to us, gently taking the controller from my hand. With one quick move of his nimble fingers he had the Bahamut completely obliterated, leaving the screen with the words, "Victory!" in gold lettering on it.

"…AW, WHAT?"

"H-HOW THE HELL - ?"

"Simple. I made these games. I know every secret to them. Every move and every magic attack are memorized in my head. Those Square Enix meetings have paid off," the Japanese man states, standing back up and dusting himself off as he walks back to the doorway. "You two should practice some more."

…

…

"AMERICA, GET FINAL FANTASY VII ON."

"Okay…alright…got that…oh, yay, found '*Elixir'!" I say as I navigate my way through the level I was on - *Cid's airship. After a few hours, everyone had said they were going to sleep (where, I had no idea, I was too engrossed in the game to pay attention), except for America and I. We went through Japan's games that he bought online at the Play Station store and found Final Fantasy VII, VIII, and IX. After fan-girling (and fan-boying) and a few vicious rounds of paper-rock-scissors, we decided on playing Final Fantasy VII first.

"Sweet. Now go back to Cid to see what we hafta do next," the blond next to me says, hugging a pillow to his chest. His glasses were pushed up all the way on his nose, and his blue eyes were outlined with excitement and fascination. "Wait, check your party. Who's in it, again?"

"Uh…*Yuffie, Tifa and Barret…should I change it?" I ask as I brought up the menu to check my statuses.

"Yeah - get Cid in there. His attacks are pretty powerful. And *Vincent."

"'Kay. Okay, from here we go to…"

"Back to *Midgar?" the American asks, reading Cid's speech box.

"Yup. Alright, more cut scenes here and there -"

"Are you two still up?"

We look back to the doorway and see a sleepy Japan standing, rubbing his eyes slightly. His hair was a bit messed up and his kimono was slightly wrinkled. "It's almost midnight."

"Oh, for reals?" we both ask, checking my phone for the time. Sure enough, it was 11:46 p.m. How long had we been playing? 4 hours?

"So, are you two going to bed yet?" the raven-haired man asks again.

"No way, dude. We're almost finished!" America chirps, taking the controller from me and returning to playing. I nod as I watch the screen.

"Alright, then." he yawns. "Wait, America-san, don't use any of my *Phoenix downs."

"…"

"…America-san?"

"…Well, good night, Japan! S-See you tomorrow!" he says, ushering him out of the room after handing me the controller.

"Dude, America, why'd you use all of his Phoenix downs?" I laughed after we had finished Final Fantasy VII and started on VIII. It was now 2 a.m., and we were still not sleepy one bit.

"I kept dying! That stupid *ShinRa dude kept beating me!" he replies, mashing the buttons for his attack on the creature on-screen. After pushing Japan out of the room, he rushed to the *Moogle store and bought 20 Phoenix downs.

"Yeah, until I came along and beat him for you," I point out, leaning on his shoulder slightly. Yawing, I watch as *Squall used *Renzozuken to defeat an *Abyss Worm. The screen exploded into white and then returned to the battle scene. "You missed."

"Aw, what? I hate Squall, I really do." he curses under his breath, waiting for his attack meter to fill up again.

"I like him."

"Traitor."

I giggle. "You just mad, bro. I'm better a Final Fantasy than you."

"I ain't even mad, bro! You're just cheating!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"HA! I FINALLY BEAT IT!" The blond cheers, pumping a fist in the air. He smirks as he says, "Take that, Mel - oh."<p>

Melody was still on his shoulder, but now knocked out totally. Her breathing slowed down and her brown locks were covering one eye. America sighs.

"You should at least have something to cover you up, Mel," he whispers as he takes his famous brown jacket from the floor next to him and gently covering her with it. Seeming to like the sudden heat, she sighed in content and snuggled closer to the American, causing him to blush slightly.

"Jeez, you're so weird." he mumbles, carefully putting his chin on top of hers as he continues on with playing. "I swear, you'll be the death of me..."

* * *

><p>"Are you two <em>still <em>playing? It's already -" Japan's sentence was cut off by the sight in front of him. Melody and America, passed out completely, America still clutching the PS3 controller with one hand and the other holding Melody gently to his chest - and Melody's head tucked under his chin. The screen was paused, with a battle in the background waiting to be continued.

The raven-haired man smiled to himself. "…I'll let them sleep a bit more."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS SO MUCH FOR 44 REVIEWS! God, I love you all so much... X3<br>****Many thanks especially to Myrna Maeve, Bookielovesanimeeee, and HetaliaSparkleParty~ thanks for the OC'S and motivation, guys! Even if it's a Bonus Chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!**  
><strong>Also, this was a little experiment between America and Melody - I'm kinda iffy about them. Eh, what do you guys think?<br>* - Explanation time!  
>Bahamut - Large creature. Can come in any type (Fire, Ice, etc.) Usually a boss.<br>Cloud Strife - The main protagonist for Final Fantasy VII. Blond, spiky hair and blue eyes (artificially made by ShinRa). Wields the Buster Sword given to him by Zack Fair.  
>Zidane Tribal - Main protagonist for Final Fantasy IX. Blond hair and a tail. Is in love with Princess Garnet  Dagger.  
>Elixir - Restores all of a party member's status. Can cure most illnesses (i.e. Blind, Frozen)<br>Cid - Airship mechanic / creator. Blond hair, chin stubble, smokes. Tends to curse, but has a heart of gold. In most of the Final Fantasy games.  
>Yuffie - Energetic girl from Final Fantasy VII who claims she's a ninja. Wields a large shuriken. Is rumored to have feelings for Vincent Valentine.<br>Tifa - Kind young woman with feelings for Cloud. Uses her fists for battle. Caretaker of Denzel and Marlene.  
>Barret - Adoptive father of Marlene. Tall, thick, rough man with a short temper. Uses guns for battle.<br>Phoenix Down - Completely revives a fallen party member. Restores all of their statuses.  
>Rufus ShinRa - Current leader of the ShinRa company. Son of Mr. ShinRa, original leader of ShinRa. He is responsible for the downfall of Midgar and Cloud's sanity.<br>Midgar - Current residence of Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and Cid.  
>Moogle Store - Store of trading goods. Can buy numerous items from the moogles, along with selling your items to them. Can also synthesize items.<br>Squall Leonhart - Main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. has feelings for Rinoa. Is the son of Laguna Loire. Is mostly quiet and keeps to himself.**

**(P.S. - Any good Techno groups you know? I'm currently obsessed with Swedish House Mafia and Noisecontrollers!)**


	13. Signal?

**Hey** **guys!**  
><strong>Sorry for the really long update - I've been in Colorado visiting my sister for the past week, and I haven't gotten a chance to get on the internet (she has no computer...). But, she did have Phantom Of The Opera and Final Fantasy 13, so it wasn't so bad! Anyways, I'm back, so updates for this story and Bad End Night should be getting a but faster since it is summer break, after all! And thanks for all of the lovely reviews and favorites! They make me feel like a better writer~<br>Also, to HetaliaSparkleParty, thanks for the Italobrothers suggestion...you're the reason I am now obsessed with their music XD**

* * *

><p>" '<em>In Denmark, Austria, France and UK! In Germany, Ireland, U.S.A! We want to stand up! We want you to scream! All over the world, this is a -'"<em>

"Okay, okay, shut up, we get it, girlie, you really like your radio," Youka interrupted my singing in annoyance, huffing. "You've been singing that song for the past 20 minutes."

"Well, excuse me for being optimistic and care-free," I replied, pouting. Youka, Tenshi and I were currently gathered in our shared guest room, trying to come up with a new plan for getting a wish. Again. Of course, after having big brother France (He said I should call him that since I'm part French) cook everyone breakfast, and after waking up in a _very_ awkward position with America (Japan said he saw us - and he didn't do anything! I swear, my face must have been so red when I woke up to see a nicely toned chest and two arms wrapped around me). So far, Youka has been PMS-ing over this whole thing while Tenshi and I are having a blast just derping around. I mean, who wouldn't be totally giddy and high at your favorite anime character's house? It's like a freaking dream come true!

"Okay, I have an idea! How about…we hire these…I don't know, um, little kids, I guess? To, like, pelt Silver with water balloons! Then we come in and save her!" Tenshi suggested, seeming to be extremely pleased with herself at this little idea. Youka only sighed loudly and fell backwards onto her back in frustration.

"Tenshi, that idea will never work. What if she short-circuits or something?" she pointed out.

"Um, they're Vocaloids, not robots…" I said quietly, doodling a flower on our blank piece of paper that was for ideas. "Get it straight -"

" '_I wanna know what it'd be like…to find perfection in my pride, to see nothing in the light…but turn it off, and all my spite, in all my spite…I'll turn it off. Just turn -'" _My eyes widened when my phone suddenly went off, signaling that I…had an incoming call? I quickly reach for it on the small table in our room and see that it was Nate! I quickly swipe the small icon and put the phone to my ear. "_B-Bueno?"_

"MELODY! Jesus Christ, finally my calls get through to you! _Donde estas? _You, like, dropped off the face of the earth! I thought you stayed back when your parents invited you to go!" Nate's worried voice yelled back. Youka and Tenshi gave me "WTF" looks.

I smiled sheepishly as I replied, "Um, sorry, Nate, my, um…relatives suddenly called and, um…they wanted me to stay over for a while."

"WHAT? _Hija de tu mendiga madre, por que? _I'm gonna be so bored!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry…but, hey, you still have Jake and Leslie!" I suggested, rubbing the back of my neck in anxiety. _Please don't ask which relative…please to ask to come stay with them…_

"Um, Jake? No way. You know what a creep he is now. After that whole… 'incident' between us," she sighed. She hates bringing that up - how the two of them dated until he became a total "pussy", as she put it. I just think he was too scared to date (he never did anything with her, not even hold her hand). "Anyways, what relative? Maybe I can convince my mom to let me stay a while!"

_DAMNIT! She had to ask! _"Um, my parents just told me about them. They're, like, my mom's half brother or something," I said. "You don't know them."

"Man…I was hoping we could go to that cool video game store that has Vocaloid stuff! You know, since your birthday is -"

"HEEEY! MELODY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Youka suddenly shouted, making Tenshi join in. "WE NEED YOU TO GO MILK THE COWS! _RAPIDO! _YOU DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Um…Mel? Who's that?" Nate asked.

"M-My…cousins! T-They live on a ranch, yeah, and, um, they need help with the animals and s-stuff. I'll have to call you later, Nate! S-See you later!"

I hung up quickly and turned to the two laughing girls on the floor, holding their sides. "T-That…was…epic!" Tenshi cried.

"You guys suck! I didn't even know I could get signal here!" I said, standing up. "You're gonna get it someday!"

"Y-Yeah, someday, alright!" Youka snickered.

"I'm gonna go get some tea." I growled as I left the room to go find Japan.

"What? We _can_ get signal here?" I asked once I found said man and he'd been so kind as to serve us tea.

"_Hai. _Let me explain. There's your world, then there's ours, correct? These two are closely related, since we're the only two that have the same countries and places and the like. That is why you saw tourists when we went to the city. But, since we are not just characters and actually the personifications of our countries in our world, we are immortal. But once one of us steps into the Other world, we become a regular human - meaning we are no longer immortal and we lose all of our abnormal qualities." he calmly explained, seeming to be an expert on this topic.

"Wait, so…you can travel to my world? How?" I asked again, still trying to grasp all of this.

"Same as you did. Through a wish or some sort of transportation that Youka-san and Tenshi-san used,"

I held my head in my hands. "_Dios mio…_this is complicated stuff."

He smiled gently. "It's okay if you don't understand. It is quite complex. Also, Melody-san, I saw how you were getting comfortable this morning with America-san…"

My head shot up. "N-No, I wasn't! I swear I wasn't! I don't know h-how we ended up like that!"

Japan chuckled softly. "I understand, don't worry."

"T-Thanks…anyways, where's everyone else?" I noticed that the others weren't around to be seen.

"They're outside, arguing and bickering as usual."

"Of course."

"Yay! I get to make dinner again! What should I make?" I said happily as I tied on of Japan's aprons onto me.

"You can cook?" England asked, coming into the kitchen with Tenshi, Italy, Japan, Germany and I. After a few more hours of pointless brainstorming, we decided to wait until tomorrow to carry out any plans. So, we've been hanging out with the Allies and the Axis for the whole day, doing absolutely nothing but joking around and basically making fun of England's eyebrows.

"Obviously, you git," I replied, imitating his accent. "Japan and Doitsu can tell you!"

"…Don't call me that again," Germany grumbled.

"You should make pasta!" Italy chirped as Tenshi nodded.

"Pasta…what do you want, Japan?" I asked, turning to the Asian.

"Anything is fine by me, Melody-san," he replied. God, if I wasn't so set on Germany, I would definitely go for Japan.

"Hm…oh! I know! I'll make something that my mom first taught me how to make: _milanesa de pollo! _With a side of rice, of course,"

"You know how to make that? I love it when my mom makes that!" Tenshi excitedly said.

"Something from Spain? I'd rather not," England scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"This is NOT from Spain! This is from the greatest country in the world, Mexico!" I clarified, feeling my temper rise. Which was pretty rare, since I have no temper, as my parents say. " '_Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or derive!'"_

"Oh God, don't start singing again," Youka groaned. "And not a Disney song!"

"Too late! _'You're in my world now, not your world…and I've got friends on the other side…'" _I brushed some brown hair out of my eyes as I reached into the pantry for some crackers. "_ ' Sit down at my table, put your mind at -'"_

"JUST make us our dinner, already," England interrupted, rubbing his temples as he sat down at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was really random and just a filler, but the stuff that Japan was talking about will be important later. Also,I put up a poll on my profile asking if I should make a Phantom Of The Opera fic (after I finish Bad End Night or this one first, of course), since I have been interested (obsessed) with it for a while now. Reviews are welcome, of course! AND TO MYRNA MAEVE, I MUST DO YOUR REQUEST, I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG! I truly am ;_; <strong>


	14. Welcome to the World Meeting!

**Heeey, guys! Long time, no see on this story! Well, this chapter is pretty long - longer than the other chapters, at least. I' sorry this is so late - I get inspiration at the most random times. Anyways, drop a review to let me know how I'm doing! Also, to MyrnaMaeve, I LIED. : D Sorry, I really though this would be finished tomorrow, but instead I was liek, "NUUU I MUST FINISH TODAY!" so, there you go. Anyways, NOW onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rokku…<em>"

"_Papier…"_

"_Forbici, _Shoot!"

"…I won."

"_Kuso."_

After a very thrilling and suspenseful game of Rock Paper Scissors for who gets to wake up the girls for the world meeting scheduled at Japan (because SOMEBODY forgot to mention that to them - really, that was the reason Germany and Italy were _at _Japan's house!), Japan, the loser, hesitantly slid the door open to Melody, Youka and Tenshi's shared room and poked his head in, trying to calm his nerves. It was against his vows to simply go into their room and wake them, after all.

"M-Melody-san? Youka-san? T-Tenshi-san?"

Youka and Tenshi simply stirred in response while Melody lifted the covers from her head a bit to blink her eyes open. "Oh, heeeey, Japan…"

"Y-Yes, um, this is entirely my fault, but, you see, we h-have a World Meeting today, a-and -"

"A WORLD MEETING?"

In one second, Tenshi had shot up from the covers and slid the door shut and was digging around in my "borrowed" clothes (We share since we're close in sizes). "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get ready!"

Youka yawned and flopped over onto her side, trying to get back to sleep. "Maybe tomorrow, 'kay?"

Melody simply yawned and got up; it was too early for her to start getting excited, even though she was screaming with pure happiness on the inside.

~~(Regular POV!)~~

" '_Wake me up!'"_

" '_Wake me up in time!'"_

" ' _Save me!'"_

" '_Call my name and save me from the -'"_

"Alright, alright, that's enough of your emo songs!" Youka interrupted Tenshi and my singing. Tenshi pouted and I laughed.

"It's not emo, devil freak! It's a good song by a good band: Evanescence!" she said, sticking her tongue out. We were all walking with the Axis Powers to the World Meeting, which Japan forgot to tell us. I don't blame him. I mean, who wouldn't forget a meeting when 3 girls pop up from no where all of a sudden? Anyways, we tried to dress as "formal" as we could, because seeing Germany, Italy and Japan dressed up in suits really made us (well, Tenshi and I) feel self-conscious. But, with all of the clothes Italy picked out for me, it was a bit hard to look formal. After all, he said I look "cute" in pink and all the bright colors like that. So, that's why I was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans with soft pink flats, and my shirt was also light pink, with spaghetti straps and it reached down below the belt loops. It sort of puffed out near the bottom, creating a sort of childish look. My hair was pulled into a ponytail to match. Tenshi tried to find the least girly clothes that I had - which took some time. She managed to find a pair of jeans and kept her black Converse, but picked out a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt to match. Youka was dressed in her usual attire - a simple black shirt, covered by her leather jacket and light blue jeans. Her tail swished impatiently as we walked to our destination.

"Jeez, stop PMS-ing already," Tenshi muttered under her breath as I stifled a laugh.

"I am _not_ PMS-ing, you freak," Youka shot back, shoving her hands into her pockets (probably to restrain herself from giving Tenshi a blow to the face). "Why can't you be more quiet like girlie over there?"

"Excuse me for not bowing down to you like a servant!" Tenshi said, obviously growing angry. I quickened my pace to join the three men that were in front of us, as I knew those two would start yelling at each other any minute now.

"Hey, Germany, are we almost there yet?" I asked the blond nation. He was wearing a brown suit - like the one from Hetalia: Paint it, White! and his blond hair was perfectly slicked back.

"Ve, almost, _bella!" _Italy answered my question. He looked cheerful, as always.

"So…_everyone_ will be there? Like, all the countries?" I pressed, extremely curious.

"Well, you have seen the episodes, right?" Japan asked, amused at my interest. I nodded, then stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So, what do you guys talk about at these meetings?"

"World matters. We _are_ the countries," Germany replied, looking back at Tenshi and Youka, who were close to ripping each other's throats out. "And what is wrong with..?"

"They're fine. Anyways, we'll have to be quiet and just sit there?" I said, dreading the thought of having to sit still for who knows how long.

"W-We'll see when we get there, _ja?_ And why are you worrying about it, anyway?"

I tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. "Be-cause! I hate sitting still, _especially _when there's a bunch of my favorite anime characters sitting right in front of me!"

"You sound an awful lot like Italy-kun," Japan commented, pointing to the care-free country who was currently watching a butterfly fly around.

"Whaaaat? No way, _soy differente! _I'm different! I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself when I see another country. I mean, it's already taking a lot of energy not to fan-girl over _you_ guys," I replied, crossing my arms. "Imagine how _tired_ I'll be when we're back home, all because I'll be hiding my inner fan-girl!"

"I think you'll manage." Germany deadpanned.

"Oh my God! We're here! Inside the _actual_ world meeting place! Holy crap!" Tenshi squealed as Italy, Germany and Japan led us into the room that we've both anticipated. "Can you believe it, Mel?"

"No way! This is…is…**(A/N: SPARTAAA!) **HEAVEN!" I joined in the squealing as we explored the room, touching all the chairs and fake plants in the corners, admiring the computers that were placed in front of each chair, and absolutely eating up the place. "This is where they sit and everything! And they actually use these computers! And drink this water!"

"Jeez, it's just a room! No need to have an orgasm over it!" Youka said, obviously oblivious to this room's wonders. Tenshi and I immediately stopped touching one of the fake plants in the corner to stare at the blond.

Tenshi scoffed, "_Just_ a room? Oh, you poor, poor stupid girl!"

"This is _more_ than a room, YuYu," I added, placing my hands on my hips. "_This_ is -"

"A room, calm down," Germany interrupted my oncoming speech. I pouted as the three took their seats next to each other. The wooden round table was _way _bigger in real life than in the anime. Being brave (which is a big deal for me), I took the empty seat next to Germany. Hopefully, he won't notice the blush on my cheeks. Tenshi sat next to me, and Youka sat next to her.

"Aw, why do I have to sit next to the demon-girl?" Tenshi complained, glaring daggers at said blond. Youka, in return simply kicked her foot underneath the table. "OW!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes - those two will never quit. "So, Japan, are we early or something?"

The raven-haired nation nodded as he shuffled around his papers for the meeting. "_Hai._ I have to be here early because the meeting is held in my home, and Germany-san and Italy-kun stayed over to attend the meeting as well."

"Then you showed up! Japan must have forgotten the meeting, since he was a wreck this morning!" Italy giggled (yes, actually _giggled_) as he started doodling on his paperwork.

"Really? Seems hard to believe," I laughed, resting my head in my arms. This suddenly got boring. Then…

"Ve! _Fratello!_" Italy squealed as said Italian brother walked through the doors to the meeting room. My head shot up and I smacked Tenshi's arm a few times to get her attention.

"O-Oh my God…it's R-R-Romano..!" she gasped, grabbing my hand and squeezing it hard. I did the same as another country filed in, then another, and another! We were squealing like the fan-girls we were and were practically acting like schoolgirls with crushes. Youka rolled her eyes and sighed loudly while Germany face-palmed and Japan simply smiled in amusement.

"There's Spain and Belgium! And Turkey! And The Nordics! A-And the Asian countries!" I said excitedly as we watched all of the countries take their seats and began chatting amongst themselves. "_Ay dios mio, hija de tu madre!"_

"Hey! Melody! You're here!" America said as he walked in with England and France, who were arguing about something as usual. "It's good to see you guys again!"

All attention was suddenly on Youka, Tenshi and I. The room was quiet, so quiet, you can even hear a pen drop. I nervously gulped, trying to stop the warmth from flooding to my face. "H-Heeey, guys…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty excited to write the next chapter - I get to write about the other countries! And Spain! 3 I'm sorry, I'm a total Spain fangirl, mostly because I'm part Spanish. So, thanks for reading! OH, AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING, THIS STORY NOW HAS REACHED OVER 50 REVIEWS! I really never thought I'd get this far! CRIES TEARS OF HAPPINESS**


	15. BONUS CH3: Melody in Wonderland pt1

**Okay, this is part one of a little series, "Melody in Wonderland" - with the help of MyrnaMaeve! Obviously since this is a bonus chapter, you don't have to read it : D So, here's part one!**

* * *

><p>"…the heart is an essential part of the human body, its sole purpose being to deliver the much needed blood cells to the body. Thus, the organ is made up of two parts - Melody. Melody?" my sister, Rosario, suddenly stopped her study lesson to check if I was listening - I wasn't, of course.<p>

"_Si?"_ I replied to my sister as I hung upside down from the tree branch I was sitting on. "What is it?"

"Girlie, can't you sit still for a few minutes to study for your exam?" she asked, poking my forehead. "And you'll fall and hopefully break your face if you keep hanging upside down from that branch, you know."

I sighed and sat right up, flattening out my hair. " 'Hopefully'? You would want that to happen, sis. And why should I pay attention? Learning about the heart is so boring! Besides, not everyone wants to be a biology major like you. And the exam isn't for another two weeks!"

Rosario sighed. She tucked some brown hair behind her ear and opened her book again. "Okay, let's try one more time…at least _try_ to listen, girlie,"

"Sure thing," I replied while getting comfortable on my tree branch. At least we're studying outside, next to our house in the big tree I used to play in. When I told my mom about the biology exam that was coming up in to weeks, she immediately called my sister down from her room to help me study. I couldn't talk my way out of this one at all…so I was stuck out here, listening to Rosario drone on and on about the heart and how it keeps you alive. I pulled my hood up over my head to shield out the sun that was currently trying to fry my eyes. Maybe Rosario won't mind if I close my eyes for a minute…

Just as I was about to close my eyes and doze off, I caught something shiny moving at a fast pace. I sat up instantly, my sister having not noticed, and followed the shiny item with my eyes. It was…a person? Holding a shiny watch - that must have been what caught my eye - and running as if he were late for his own wedding or something. I noticed he had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes filled with worry and irritation, and he looked like he was from the 1800's. He was running right into the woods that were behind Nate's house, for what, I had no idea. I wanted to call out to him, but with my sister below me, that won't be happening anytime soon. So, taking matters into my own hands, I quietly and quickly slipped off the branch and sneaked past Rosario, who was really into the lesson herself, and began to run after that man.

I followed him into the woods - which have always scared me since I was little - twisting my way between each branch and tree that tried to block my path. At least it was daytime, or else I'd have never been able to keep up with the blond. "Hey, you! Why are you in such a rush?" I called, stepping on a branch as he took a look at his watch and sped up his pace.

"I don't have time to talk to you! _Ich bin zu spat!" _he replied, as if it were as clear as day. "And why are _you_ following me?"

_Why am I following him? _I thought as he suddenly stopped by a particularly tall tree. But before I could answer, he was already gone! I finally reached the tree and looked around. "What…what?" I asked in disbelief - he couldn't have disappeared into thin air, right? I took a step towards the tree, placing a hand against the rough bark. "Is…is there like a button or something? A lever?" I tried to find some sort of device that will get me somewhere, but found nothing. I sighed. _You mean I chased him into the woods for nothing?_ I groaned in disappointment at the thought. I lightly punched the tree, turning to walk away with regret heavy on my shoulders -

"W-WOAH!"

I fell backwards in surprise - the spot where my foot was was now a big, gaping hole. I climbed on all fours and took a _careful_ look into the hole. It was deep, and black, and just plain scary. I gulped and pulled back, grabbing a stone and dropping it, waiting for the _plop!_

…

…

…

_DAMN! _I thought, still waiting for the stone to hit the ground (if there was one). _Maybe I'm not close enough… _Placing my hands right on the edges of the circle-ish hole, I tried to see if there was a ground or if I could still see the stone falling. Nothing. _Come on, just a bit more, and wait, too close, pull back! Pull back!_

Too late I retracted my hands, already falling headfirst into the gaping hole.

"CRAAAAAAP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, guys! I love feedback! : 3<strong>


	16. Youka's Little Meeting

**Guess who finally kicked her own ass and got this chapter up? THIS GIRRLLLL! Lol, anyways. I had no motivation for this chapter. Like, I'm not kidding. It was that hard to come up with something for this chapter! So, suddenly, today, I see my cat sleeping on my lap, and then I think, "DAMN, THAT CAT'S CUTE." then I think, "DAMN, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THAT CHAPTER!" so, there you go. Cats give me motivation. I knwo I said updates would be faster this summer, but apparently, life had other plans. But! I have this new chapter, so at least I don't feel as guilty! Now, school starts tomorrow...and guess what? I AM NO READY FOR IT. LIKE ZERO PERCENT READY. I MEAN, YEAH, I READ THE BOOKS AND STUFF. BUT NEW PEOPLE? I'M NOT READY FOR THAT. high school's gonna be scary for mehI mean, we get LOCKERS. I'VE NEVER HAD A LOCKER. AND AND - BOOKS! WE HAVE TO CARRYA ROUND BOOKS! I'VE NEVER DONE THAT! ...but I'll power through with my Hello Kitty backpack and notebook and scarf and bracelet and bow and mechanical pencils! Yeah, I'm a Hello Kitty whore. X3 Enough with my ranting, onto the chapter!  
>Motivation song that kept me going for some reason: "Gee" by SNSD. Cute song. First K-Pop song I've ever heard!<strong>

* * *

><p>Spain was the first to speak up, "Hey, Germany! Are they your girlfriends?"<p>

Then, Romano, pointing to Youka, "HEY! Throw some holy water on that thing!"

And then South Korea, "Their boobs are mine!"

And basically everyone started asking questions. Well, almost everyone - Canada was unnoticed as usual. But he did try to see through the crowd that formed around Youka, Tenshi and I.

"God damn! It's not like we're a freaking exhibit! Calm your tits and back up!" Youka ordered, standing up and making the crowd back up a few inches. She huffed and sat back down, her tail swishing in irritation.

"Yeah, guys! They're MY citizens, so back off!" America said, pushing his way through the crowd that surrounded our chairs.

"So, they're with _you?_" Turkey asked, his mask present as always. "And fer what, exactly?"

That earned a few snickers from some countries. America only slightly blushed, then said, putting a hand on Japan's shoulder, "W-Well, they may be my citizens, b-but Japan found them! So ask him!"

"B-But America-san, I -"

"Would you bloody gits calm down?! You haven't even let Japan explain the situation!" England interrupted, his caterpillars - I mean eyebrows bunched together in irritation. Finally, everyone calmed down and listened to Japan explain what he knew of the situation.

"Well…"

"…and I had no choice but to have them tag along with us to the meeting." the raven-haired man finally finished, well, Germany _and_ Japan, since the countries had so many questions for some reason. Tenshi had fainted from all of this, so I was trying to get her to wake up. I was waving a piece of paper by her face to give her air while Youka was trying not to kill her while she had the chance.

"So, let get this straight - this chick showed up by wishing, that chick with horns came here by teleporting, and the dead one got here by materializing? Well, that sounds even crazier than England's magic, kesesese!" Prussia laughed, making England glare daggers at him. Well, come on, England, your magic isn't really real. Not, like, Santa real. **(Oh, Melody…) **

"We have names, asshole!" Youka snapped, her blue eyes narrowed.

"She has a temper, doesn't she?" Spain asked me. How he got next to me, I'll never know. Not that I mind, though.

"Yeah, you'll have to watch out for her," I whispered back, still waving the paper in front of Tenshi's face.

"And is she..?" the Spaniard pointed to Tenshi.

"Oh, _esta bien,_ she just passed out from…you guys."

He laughed, "Oh, you can speak Spanish? Are you Spanish?"

"Well, not entirely. I'm Mexican, but my descendants were French and Spanish," I explained, when I felt Tenshi stir and mumble incoherent phrases. "Hey, Tenshi, you're alive!"

She blinked her eyes open, looking around. "Huh..? Where are we?"

"At the World Meeting!" I replied, helping her sit up. She instantly brightened up and looked around, before turning back to Spain who was watching Youka spew profanities at Prussia. She choked on her words before just finally pointing at Spain and squealing.

"…and bitch if you even think that I'm here voluntarily you're DEAD wrong! I don't even like that black-haired freak that just won't SHUT UP!"

"I wasn't asking for your WHOLE LIFE STORY, DEMON!"

"DEMON?! DEMON?! SAY IT TO MY FACE AGAIN, YOU WHITE-HAIRED VAMPIRE!"

"Ay, _dios mio…_"

**Youka's POV!**

"Damn albino…damn Tenshi…damn countries…damn everything!" I huffed, crossing my arms as I stormed out of the room where everyone else was. Jeez, how the hell did I get sucked into all of this?! I didn't ask for any of it! And that Tenshi girl - thing - whatever she is is really starting to piss my off!

And just what is up with all of this "country personification" stuff? I've never heard of it, so how do Tenshi and Melody know so much about them? Ugh, this is giving me a major headache…plus, there's nothing to do around here! Mel and Tenshi are all occupied with the other guys, because they seem to know just everything about them, and I'm just here doing nothing! I mean, Melody's cool (she just needs to toughen up. She's such a girl! And it's pretty obvious she likes that Germany guy, the way she turns red whenever he's near her. Same goes for him, I think he likes her back. They need to stop being pussies and just get together already…), sure, yeah, but just not Tenshi! The girl can go beyond hyper! "*Tenshi"…yeah, right.

Eventually, I got tired of just sulking and yelling inside my head, so I just stopped to lean against the wall for a few seconds. All of this yelling mentally can be pretty tiring. "Ugh…I just want to go home!"

After a few minutes, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that I wasn't alone. There was a guy there, just leaning against the wall, talking to his…bird? That was perched on top of his silver-haired head. His eyes were a purple color and he was dressed in a suit like all of the other guys were in that room. What really threw me off was that his puffin - bird thing was actually _talking._ I'm seriously considering all of this being one long, crazy dream…Anyways, the bird could talk! What the hell! The guy was just standing there, having a conversation with his bird, and not even looking at me. I mean, everyone notices the horns and the tail and the wings! It's kinda not normal for people to not freak out and send me to a church the minute they see me. To tell the truth, it was kinda pissing me off.

"Um, hey?" I said, trying not to sound too mean or whatever. The guy looked over to me, an expecting look in his eyes. The weird thing was that when he looked at me, I felt kind of…weird. Like, tingly, all over. I sure as hell was not expecting _that_ reaction. I gestured to my horns. "You're not even gonna say anything? At all? About me being a freak or some un-holy shit?"

The guy shrugged. "What were you expecting?" Okay, his accent threw me off. It was…I don't know! It was just…different…like, different that…_I _liked. Wait, what the hell am I saying, his accent was weird, alright?! But his answer threw me off, like, a lot. He's not disgusted by me? At all? Somehow, that made me feel…nice.

I kind of blushed. "Oh…okay…"

…

…

…

What the hell should I have said?!

"Iceland."

"Huh?"

The guy, Iceland, I guess, said, "My name. It's Iceland. You are smart enough to understand that, right?"

My eyes narrowed a bit. "Yeah. I get it. I'm Youka."

"Okay."

What the hell? He's so…composed. I wonder what's underneath that? Wait, what? Why do I care?! I don't care at all! I was about to say something snappy when his bird starting talking again. "Hey, sweet cheeks! Are ya single?"

I took a step back, "W-What the hell?! C-Creep!"

Iceland visibly blushed and snapped back to the bird, "Mr. Puffin, knock it off!"

"Why? Does it bother ya?"

"Very much,"

"Okay. I'll keep doing it."

This guy's got serious bird issues…. Right when I was about to step in to (try) to help, Melody came out of the meeting room, calling my name. "Youka! There you are! God, don't run off like that!"

"I'm not five, girlie," I growled as she scolded me as if I were a child.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, come on! Let's get back o the meeting place! Oh, you found Iceland," she said as she turned to see him arguing with his bird. "Hey, Iceland, Norway was looking for you!"

At that, Iceland immediately stopped fighting and blushed a tiny bit. "Fine, I'll go see what he wants."

Something small inside me kinda was sad to see him leave. I said SMALL. I wasn't _that_ sad to see him leave. Anyways, girlie and I started back to the meeting room because she said the meeting was about to start. Why do I have such a bad feeling that at this "meeting", no one won't really accomplish anything?

At least Iceland will be there…maybe I can talk to him some more.

…

You didn't just hear me say that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Melody believes in Santa. And the tooth fairy. She's very childish. Like me. X3<strong> **Now, I'ma go watch me some Lorax...just to see the Once-ler...god I love the Once-ler too much X3 my mom thinks so at least.  
>By the way! "Tenshi" means Angel in Japanese...at least that's what Bookielovesanimeeee said XD<br>Almost forgot!  
>THANK YOU FOR OVER 65 REVIEWS! I love you guys so much. I won't stop saying that. I won't. XD<br>Reply time (it's been a while!)  
>MyrnaMaeve: God, you're so awesome. T_T I'll try to squeeze out SOME idea for that vampire request, I promise! And I have NO idea why I made Germany the rabbit...I mean, come on, we all fantasize about him in bunny ears some time, right? X3 And Youka has a very interestring background story, like totally. She's such a unique character! And Romano freaked out, right? Lol, he is Italy, so I just thought of catholic churches...<br>Bookielovesanimeeee: OMG! You have a good day too! XD Thanks for all of the applause...I don't deserve it at all, though XD and I'll jave to make her and Prussia fight about their awesomness in the next chapters!  
>HetaliaSparkleParty: OMG OF COURSE YOU CAN! I'VE NEVER HAD A NUMBER ONE FAN! T_T cries happy tears. You sir, are awesome. And made of cake. AWESOME CAKE. XD  
>Swirly592: Of course it's not sad! I'm obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera, and I know the whole origin plus the songs, now THAT'S sad, lol. And I wish I could buy CD's of Vocaloid (especially Gumi!)! I has no money...T^T but if I did, I'd probably spend it all on Hello Kitty stuff at the Sanrio store...I swear I live at that store 0_0<br>RikuBlackHole: Thanks! Lol, I know right, I just had to add that "U mad bro?" joke in there XD And OMG I'm sorry for the messed up lyrics! Thnaks for pointing that out! XD /hands cookie  
>Phantoms Lil Waffle: First off, LOVE THE NAME! And yep, Germany IS one sexy beast. X3 And your lucky you can talk to someone about video games - my mother just gets confused and sends me to my room when I start talking about Final Fantasy XD And you get that urge too?! I mean, I don't like England, but his eyebrows...man oh man...they're fuzzy XD<br>TA - twinArmageddons: Thanks! And yeah, I'ma try to squeeze in some more Melody and Spain chats (which will probably be in Spanish X3)! And who wouldn't freak out if they met Prussia? He's...what'a the word...AWESOME XD and I'll try to update soon!**


	17. BONUS CH4: Melody in Wonderland Ch 2

**Wow, it's been a while, huh? I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload anything in a while (how long has it been? A month?), high school will do that to you. It's a bit stressful, what with a lot of crazy shit happening this week and this one new girl I cannot STAND - anyways! Here's the next chapter to Melody In Wonderland, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and favorites and followers~~**

* * *

><p>" '<em>So…who are you?'<em>

'_I'm…Melody DeLuna. I know who _you_ three are. Germany, Japan and Italy.'_

'H-Hai…_but how did you get here?'_

'_Hm…I'm not sure…unless…That's why! I helped this guy 'cause he was bleeding, then he gave me a card, and it made my wish come true! I wished to live with you guys, and then, and then…'"_

"Owww…my head…and my arms…and legs…and all over..! What did I do last night..?" I asked myself as I head my head while sitting up. "Jeez, tell me it wasn't something I'll regret…"

Looking around, I noticed I wasn't on that tree, studying with my sister. Where was Rosario? Where was my _house_? Then I remembered - I was chasing this (hot) blond through the woods by the neighborhood, and then I fell down a hole…"Oh, _crap. _Rosario's gonna be so mad…" I sighed to myself as I stood up and dusted my dress off. Wait wait wait wait - did I just say _dress? _I looked down towards my body and, yup, there was a dress instead of my hoodie and jeans. The dress was a soft pink, with white frill at the bottom and on the puffy sleeves, and had a white apron over it. I also had striped stockings instead of my regular neon green socks, and brown flats. Also, I realized, there was a white bow clipped in my hair with a pink heart in the middle. Who ever designed this outfit was a _genius._ I'm going to thank them whenever I see them.

'_Well…better get walking. No use in just sitting here and thinking. Thinking never got me anywhere.' _I thought to myself as I looked around warily at my surroundings. I was in a brown checkered room, which was pretty small. There was a clear table in the middle of the room with a small key on it, along with a door on one wall. Except, the only problem was that the door seemed suited for a mouse…or a _very_ small dog. Like Hot dog princess from that cute show, Adventure Time.

"Okay…where am I supposed to go now?" I asked myself, looking around the room. I walked towards the tiny door and squatted down to my knees to get a better look. I jiggled the knob a bit and found that it was locked, but then remembered the key on the table and stood back up. "I guess I'll have to open you!" Receiving a new boost of confidence, I swiped the key from the clear table and crouched back down to open it up. It opened, and then realization hit me. "Oh…I'm still…too big…dammit!"

Sighing and looking around the room once more, I spotted something that wasn't there before on the table: a small bottle with a tag attached to it that read, "Drink Me!" I eyed the drink warily. Drink it? _What if it's poison? What if it'll put me in a comma? …Ah, what the hell._ I uncorked the bottle and downed the drink, despite the bitter taste. Coughing from the nasty taste and at how fast I drank it, I wiped my mouth and didn't feel anything for a few -

"WAH!" Everything around me suddenly towered over me and I hit the tiled floor hard. I was still holding onto the glass bottle, which was now twice the size of me, and it fell from my grasp as I fell. I sat up and blew some stray strands of hair from my face and looked around the now towering objects. "So…that's what it does…oh! I can go through the door!" I immediately jumped up and fished the key from my pocket (thank God I didn't forget that!) and ran over to the small door placed at the end of the room to unlock it. I was so happy I could finally press on and find that guy who was late so I could ask him out or something -

"W-Woah, WHAT THE HELL?!" I shrieked as suddenly roaring waves overtook me and nearly drowned me. I quickly held my breath as I resurfaced, seeing as I wasn't in that big room anymore, but instead in an ocean! There were seagulls flying above and no sun in sight, but instead scary and stormy looking clouds. I was soaked from head to toe and I just wanted to get out of this situation as fast as I could. I didn't hate the water or swimming, I just felt something move against my leg and I did _not _want to become someone else's dinner. Or breakfast. You know what I mean!

I squinted my eyes as I spied something off in the distance…was that a boy? On a…boat? He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes, and was sailing a small boat towards a different direction. Maybe land? I quickly began using my poor swimming skills and tried to catch up to him, as these waves were pretty strong. Taking another deep breath I pushed forward with the little energy I had left and finally got a bit closer to him, who I now saw was trying to patch a hole in his boat - and from the way he calmly fixed this, I could guess this isn't the first time this has happened. He wasn't an older guy, he looked like just a kid, with his blue hat and sailor outfit. "Hey! Excuse me!"

He looked in my direction and gave a childish smile. "Why, hello there! What brings you out here, miss?" he asked in a British accented voice. Yep, he was a kid, no way has he hit puberty yet. What really creeped me out was his eye brows. God, has he heard of an Asian nail salon? Seriously, they do the best manicures and pedicures, plus they do great eyebrow waxing. I should know, I went to one for my Quinceneara.

"Um, you know, just…wanted a swim. Anyways, do you know where shore is?" I replied as another wave hit my in the face after.

He thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, yes! I was just heading there myself, miss! Would you like to hitch a ride with me?"

I nodded eagerly as he helped me into his small boat. My dress was now completely soaked and so were my socks and my hair. My hair was _really _soaked. I think I could feel the water in my skull…

"Well, here we are!" the boy, who I now know is named Peter, cheerfully chirped as his boat hit the sandy shore. I sighed in relief as I climbed out. My clothes had dried somewhat, and so has my hair, but it was still damp. I looked in front of me and saw there was a dirt path leading into a forest on this island, and I was compelled to go follow it.

I turned to Peter, "Hey, do you know where that leads?" I pointed to the path.

Peter nodded as he checked his boat for any other issues. "That leads to the Red King's forest. No one goes in there unless they fancy the odd,"

_Red King? Maybe he can tell me how to get out of here! _I thought as I looked at the forest again. I fiddled with the frill on my apron in anxiety. Should I go in? What if I never find my way back home?

My answers were apparently answered as the blond I was chasing earlier appeared from a boat next to me and quickly rushed inside the forest, holding his pocket watch. I froze for a second before running into the forest, yelling thanks to Peter.

Just where is this guy _going?!_

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, I have no idea when I'll be able to upload the next chapter, but I'm working on Bad End Night today. Review reply time!<br>Bookielovesanimeeee: I know, right! Youka is so lucky to have wings and all that crazy stuffs. And nuuuu, don't SHAKE ME! I SEE IT, I SEE IT, OKAI?! XD thanks for the review!  
>Phantoms Lil Waffle: Lol! Yep, it took me about 2 weeks to finally get my locker open by myself. I feel so proud. ;_; And I know, it was weird writing how YOUKA blushed, out of all people. XD thanks for the review!<br>Ali Camille: DON'T YOU HAVE HONORS BIOLOGY?! GO ASK ONE OF THOSE STUDENTS! and thanks for the review~**


	18. Don't Get Germany in Trouble, Melody!

"Okay, gentlemen, let's get started. Now that we've met Melody and her...friends, it's about time we get to business, yes?" England piped up as he stood up from his place at the wooden table. Everyone took their seats, including Youka, Tenshi and myself, and England continued speaking. "Right, now let's start with China."

China stood up and took his spot at the podium. "_Xie xie_, England aru," he said as he flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. And he's confused as to why people think he's a girl... "Right, in my country, aru, the population is growing quite large as of late..." I kinda zoned out after that. I moved my attention to Tenshi and Youka, who were currently kicking each other underneath the table quietly. I could tell because Tenshi would bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut as Youka would smirk and cross her arms. Then they'd switch facial expressions. Sighing, I lay my head in my arms as I looked at each of the countries of the world in front of me. Damn, I still couldn't believe this was happening. I actually still thought this was one big dream, and that I'd wake up and be like, "Crap."

Wait, what was I doing? I have my iPod! Pulling it out from my pocket, I placed it in front of me and began snapping as many pictures as I could of the men in front of me. Nate was gonna get a kick out of this and pay me for these pictures, I'm sure of it. After snapping a picture of Spain, who was holding his head in his hands and trying not to look like he was sleeping, Germany whispered to me, "What are you doing?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. "Taking pictures, what does it look like?"

His expression stayed the same: pissed off. He tried to take the phone away, but I sat up and raised my hand in the air. Germany was now clearly annoyed at my childish attitude, he leaned over and tried to grab the phone. Of course, wanting a challenge, I stood up and raised my hand even higher as he also stood up and reached for the phone. On my tippy-toes, I waved the phone around as he tried to grasp it and stop my movements, and as he finally got my hand in his own, someone cleared their throat expectantly.

"Excuse me, Germany, but we're _trying _to have a meeting, here," America fumed, him out of all people. Why America? He's usually the one _causing_ the trouble. I'd have expected England or China to say something, not really America.

The blond turned a bit red, and sat down, still grasping my hand holding my phone. I sat down as well, still trying to figure out why America called us out. Everyone seemed to get over it and China continued speaking. It took me a while to noticed that Germany was still holding my hand and not taking my phone away. I leaned over and whispered, "Hey. Germany, you're...you're still holding my hand."  
>The German quickly looked down at our joined hands and pulled his away, his face a brilliant red. I hid a smile and a blush myself as I turned my attention back to China, who was now going over a power point he had made to prove his point about his...issue. Whatever issue that was. I was too focused and dizzy from having Germany hold my hand for over one minute. I looked over to Tenshi and Youka to see that they had stopped fighting and instead were just glaring at each other, like trying to set each other's faces on fire. Stifling a giggle, I instead turned to look over Germany's shoulder at Italy, who was - asleep, of course. Japan was actually trying to take notes on this matter, since he <em>was <em>Japan, after all. Leaning back in my chair, I logged onto Facebook on my iPod out of boredom.

**Melody DeLuna is now online_**

**Melody DeLuna: Man, super tired and super bored. Anyone online?_**

**Nate Martinez: Hey, Mellie! Finally you log on, girly. Where've you been?_**

**Melody DeLuna: I've been busy, like I told you earlier! My cousins and stuff, bro._**

**Nate Martinez: Eh, I don't believe it for a second. Just come over already!_**

**Melody DeLuna: No puedo! Nate, quit acting like a baby._**

**Alejandra Monstarr Bravo: Hey, Mel, can I interrupt you two bickering like an old couple? I need to know the homework!_**

**Melody Deluna: Math - Pages 198 & 199, questions 45-55, evens only, English - Two page essay on why the earth should continues spinning on its axis, and Spanish - Completa tu historia y los preguntas. :)_**

**Nate Martinez: I hate you, Mel._**

**Melody DeLuna: Love you too, Nate. Tell your little sis I said hi!_**

Sighing, I logged off and looked up to see that instead of China talking, it was Switzerland. Well, I never did like the guy, so I decided to check out what was going on with Tenshi and Youka. Tenshi was asleep and Youka was sneaking glances at something (or someone...I'll have to ask later) across the table. Noticing that Germany had paper in his briefcase, I quickly - with my ninja reflexes - took some paper from the brown case and began doodling. I was surprised he didn't notice, so I wrote him a a note to see what was up.

_Hey, Doitsu! -Mel_

The blond gave me a skeptical look, but wrote back anyway, only to amuse me, I bet.

_What is it now, Melody? -G_

_I just wanted to say hi. No need to get all mad. -Mel_

_I'm not mad, I'm irritated about your little stunt with your phone. -G_

_You played along! You could have just sat back down while I took pictures. -Mel_

_Stop trying to annoy me further, Melody. -G_

_I'm not. If anything, I'm trying to get you to loosen up! -Mel_

_I don't need loosening up. -G_

_Yeah, you do. You're always so uptight! It's no wonder why Italy is always trying to get you to have a little fun! -Mel_

_Look, let's not turn the situation to me. I'm still mad at you. -G_

_Oh, so you ARE mad at me! -Mel_

_I never said that! -G_

_You just did! -Mel_

_Stop getting me to reply to your answers. -G_

_You're the one who keeps replying~ -Mel_

"At least I'm not the one making stupid comebacks," Germany hissed instead of writing back. I grinned.

"No, but now you're talking. Which is worse than _writing _a reply," I retorted, leaning closer so that we won't get in trouble for whispering. "You could have just ignored me, you know."

Germany took a moment to think of a good reply. "W-Well, I just wanted to humor you. You're like a child!"

"Excuses~!" I sang softly as I leaned back in my chair as he appeared taken aback. "Admit it. You actually wanted to talk to me. That's why you were holding my hand so long!"

"I - I forgot I was even holding your hand! _Gott,_ you are such a - a -"

"Child?"

"_Ja!"_

_"Ay, si! _Look who's talking, Mr. I - keep - replying - to -the - girl - I - supposedly - hate!" I whisper-shouted, a playful smile tugging at my lips. Germany just sighed and turned a bit pink.

"I don't hate you, I just dislike you. Now pay attention or you'll get me kicked out!"

"Kicked out? You can get kicked out? Wow. But you guys never do anything here! Just bicker back and forth." I said in disbelief.

"Just stay quiet."

"Well, I would if you'd stop talking to me,"

"I'm trying to, Melody, you just keep talking back to me,"

"But it's because I'm bored!"

"How? You're surrounded by your countries, gawk at them,"

"I don't gawk at them! I just admire their looks..."

"That's called gawking..."

"At least I don't hold their hands for a long time!"

"Like it wasn't the highlight of your week,"

"...S-So what if it w-was? I bet you've never even held a girl's hand before,"

"I-I have!" he turned to me, leaning in close so that we won't be heard. "Like you've never held a guy's hand before."

"I have!" I fibbed, avoiding his blue eyes. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. "Actually, I've -"

"Um...Germany? Are you okay? You seem to be really side-tracked today," England spoke up, making us turn our heads towards him. He, along with everyone else in the room, were watching us, an amused expression on their faces. "You aren't threatening Melody, right?"

"No, they're just flirting. They do this all the time." Youka said with a bored expression on her face. I turned red and hid my face. Were we really just flirting? It felt more like bickering. With...lots of sexual tension...holy crap, we were flirting! I felt happy, but disgusted with myself at the same time. Why couldn't this have happened somewhere else? Now I got Germany in trouble. I think.

Eventually, everyone just went back to the meeting and forgot about our little episode. I looked over to Germany and saw him hiding his head in his hands, obviously pissed. I felt like I should do something, but my smart side yelled at me not to worsen this even more. I ignored it and tore a piece of paper from the one I was doodling on and wrote a message.

_Hey. Sorry I got us in trouble! _-_Mel_

__Then I drew a dog. Or what I thought looked like a dog. Since Germany loved dogs! Anyways, I passed it over to him and watched him read it. He gave a small smile and wrote on the back:

_It's alright. It was better than sitting in this meeting. -G_

__I felt ten times better after I read that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews guys! Reviews fuel my coffee cup I drink while I write. Also, name change, I know it's fancy and stuff, but whatever. Plus, check out my new account I'm sharing with my bestie Lizzi! We're called " ", expect a story there soon! Byeeee!<strong>


	19. Rain isn't so bad

**GUYS! I UPDATED! YAY! I forced myself to re-watch all the episodes of Hetalia just so I could get inspiration. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU CHAPTER...um, I think it's 19? **

* * *

><p>"Wow...this is..."<p>

"A lot..."

"Of food!" Tenshi squealed with delight as the waitress at the Japanese restaurant we were at brought out plates and plates of different kinds of Japanese foods for us, and it only made sense, since we had the whole G8 with us. The meeting had finished and so Italy decided that we should all go out to eat at one of Japan's restaurants. Germany wanted just the six of us (Japan, Italy, himself, Tenshi, Youka and I) to go to this restaurant, but Tenshi and I insisted that we bring the whole group along. Maybe he's worried about the check...

I was seated next to, ahem, Germany— who I think likes me a whole lot better now, if I can say so myself— and smushed next to Youka. Tenshi was next to England, and actually really hitting it off with him, though I can't see how she can see past his flipping eye brows, and she was also next to Russia, and I still don't understand how she can't be scared of him. Youka was next to Japan and chatting like an actual humane person and not threatening, which I was so proud of. I took a sip of my coke, which is really sweet, but not as sweet as Mexican coke— I mean, have you tried Mexican coke? It's like drinking sugar!— and took a look out the window the table was near. People were bustling in and out of shops near here, and there also was a little park across from us. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, since it is spring, and there was a little lake and a bridge crossing over it. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Fancy Mel? Aren't you gonna eat?" Tenshi asked as she picked up her chopsticks and began digging in to her teriyaki chicken. I nodded and grabbed my chopsticks, but truth be told, I didn't even know how to use them. I was gonna use a fork, but I don't want to look like I have no culture in front of Germany! So, hoping for the best, I grabbed those chopsticks and tried to hold them in my hand like I've seen in some animes, with your finger like that and these fingers like this, that looked about right! I tried to go in for some meat in my sukiyaki, and had a piece between the wooden sticks, before it slipped away. I tried again, but that flipping price of meat or whatever (the picture looked pretty good, I just didn't know what was in it) kept falling! This was so embarrassing, I must have looked like a child. I mean, I'm short and I may look young, but I don't want to actually look like a kid!

"Melody, do you need some...help with your chcopsticks?" Germany asked me, probably noticing my trouble with these things. I blushed, and tried to look cool in front of him.

"N-No, man, of course not! I-I've got this," I lied through my teeth as I tried in vain to get another piece of meat to my mouth. After a few more futile attempts, I finally sighed and bowed my head in shame. "...I need help."

Germany gave a small smile (But I still saw it!) and leaned over, placing his larger hand over mine. My face heated up, and I noticed his face was a little pink as well as he began explaining, "You just keep your hand steady and don't tangle your fingers up, one is supposed to be on the chopstick and one is supporting the other chopstick," he gently moved my fingers into place and urged me to try to grab something, so I tried grabbing that piece of meat from before and...it worked! Ha!

"Omigosh, it worked! Thanks, Germany!" I laughed as I tried grabbing everything on my plate just to make sure they worked on everything. I was so happy, now I can go home and show off my skills to others at Chinese restaurant! I happily began eating and failed to notice a jealous glare radiating from America across the table.

The rest of lunch went by delightfully, with Tenshi and Youka still kicking each other from underneath the table, my jokes actually getting some of the guys to laugh (they were the corny jokes, like "Why didn't the skeleton go to the dance? He had no body to go with!" France laughed, but maybe just at my childishness), and also playing a few rounds of I-Spy out of boredom. I tried to sneak some sake from France, but Germany stopped me, sadly. "No underage drinking, you're only 16!" He nagged all the while. He's no fun, but everything else about him was fine by me (Le wink wink!).

"That was really good! Nice job suggesting going it for lunch, Italy," I said as we crossed the street towards the park. "And also for convincing Germany and Japan into letting us go to this park!"

"Ve! I love this park, it's so pretty with the cherry blossoms!" The Italian happily agreed as we reached the small park. The rest of the guys left, they had to get back to their countries and maintain their stuff, so that left the six of us. America seemed reluctant to leave, I noticed, and he kept giving Germany dirty looks. I wonder what's up between them? We immediately ran towards the bridge, looking at the beautiful, multi-colored koi fish swimming around and the gorgeous pink petals floating down from the trees above our heads. The sky was a sort of grayish color now, but it didn't ruin the serenity of the area one bit. Couples walked and children ran by us, enjoying the park as much as we were. Japan, being the "old man" he was, chose to sit under the cherry trees and just take in the beauty of it all. Youka walked onto the bridge accompanied by Tenshi, and they looked over the banister to peer at the fish below. Germany was chatting with Japan as we all stared in awe at the scaly creatures, entranced with their slow and graceful movements. "It's gorgeous." I said finall, breaking the peaceful silence around us.  
>"Yeah, I guess so," Youka agreed, standing us straight again and leaning against the banister. She sighed audibly, "I kinda don't want to go home after seeing this."<p>

"Right!" Tenshi chirped, her black hair cascading over her shoulders and neck as she peered closer down at the pond. "I never want to leave!"  
>Italy went back to talk with Germany and Japan, leaving us three on the bridge. I added, "...Guys, how are we gonna get home?" I pushed some chestnut brown hair from my eyes and looked at the two seriously. I may not be know for my seriousness, but I can be when I want to.<br>Tenshi looked up to me, "Mel, don't you worry, we'll get home,"

Youka placed a hand on my shoulder, seeing at how scared my face must have looked at the thought of never returning home, "Melody, quit worrying, I didn't even think it was possible for you to even worry about something."

I smiled, "Well, now you know, Yuyu."

She punched my arm lightly and looked back at the three men who were now seated on a small picnic table set up by the cherry tree. What caught me off guard was the box of rice cakes Japan was taking out from his suitcase! Onigiri!

"Ah! Japan, give me some!" Tenshi called as she bounded over to the table to grab some of the snack. Youka followed, probably interested ad to what onigiri was, but I hung back instead, my thoughts over clouding my emotions. I should be happy, but I was worried— would I get home in time? I don't want to be gone when my parents got back from their cruise, they'll freak out and blame themselves! I can't wish that upon them!

Too distracted with my thoughts, I failed to notice footsteps approaching. "Melody?"

I looked up, and saw Germany standing there, with a look of confusion, probably because I wasn't stuffing my face with onigiri. I smiled faintly, wiping my eyes of any tears that might have started to pool in my eyes. He got a bit closer and leaned against the banister next to me, "...Anything the matter?" His voice was different, more gentle and softer. I've never heard him talk to me like this, it was always with annoyance or amusement or just plain indifference. I liked it.

I took I a raggedy breath— I guess the tears were actually going to come in a storm— and replied, "No, I'm just...thinking too hard about things." The blond scoffed softly.

"You? Thinking too hard? Not possible,"

I giggled, "Youka said the same thing! I do think, you know!"

"It's just a little hard to believe, is all. You're always so..."

"Outgoing? Happy?"

"Exactly."

We both laughed softly. The sky was a bit of a darker gray now, but still there was no rain or drizzle. I met his blue eyes for a minute, and was completely lost in them. I don't know if he could say the same for me, but I was just...entrance by his crystal clear orbs. I didn't even notice him and I moving closer to each other uhtil our elbows touched, and even then, we didn't move away. Not until we felt some drops on our heads did we look up to see tons of raindrops falling.

"Ah!" I squeaked as I tried to cover my head with my arms, trying to avoid getting sick. Japan, Italy, Youka and Tenshi were trying to do the same, and they started to scurry towards the sidewalk to start running home. I was about to do the same, when I felt a jacket cover my head. I blinked, then looked towards Germany, who was just in his dress shirt, tie and pants, now, without his brown jacket, and was covering his head with an arm.

"Let's go!" He said, taking my hand and starting to walk on the sidewalk, so I followed suit behind him, taking in his gorgeous scent from his coat. Who cared about getting home or not? I had Germany's jacket and he was holding my hand! For the second time that day! Our fingers were entertwined and everything!

I ignored the blush on my face and the pink on his cheeks as we tried to catch up to the others, and I could hear Italy and Tenshi laughing and Youka's swearing as we came up behind them, trying to hurry up on and not catch the worse part of the rain.

And all through the rain, Germany never let go of my hand.

* * *

><p>SOO! Drop a review or a favorite or a follow and all that good stuff! BTW...IRON MAN 3 IS COMING OUT IN 3 more months! so EXCITED! :3<p> 


	20. BONUS CH5: Melody in Wonderland Ch 3

**Yaaaay an update hooray! "The danish man and the spanish man". basically "the walrus and the carpenter" hetalia style. Myrna Maeve helped a lot with this :D**

* * *

><p>"Jesus, could you at least stop for a flipping breath?" I muttered under my breath as I quickly tried to catch up to him; he was almost in my reach, I just wanted to know where the heck he was going and why he was dressed like that, but no, he had to make it difficult and keep running! I'm not on the track team, you know, I hate running with all of my heart, I prefer to just sit back and watch others run, that's always a good way to pass the time. I was getting closer and closer to him, I was like, right behind him -<p>

"UWAH!" I yelped in pain as my foot collided with a log - really, who would put a freaking log right where I was running? - and I fell flat on my face. I lifted up my head in pain, my vision getting back to normal and I could make out the blond's figure checking his pocket watch and scurrying off somewhere. I blew some brown hair out of my face, and ruffled some of the leaves from my hair. Standing up, I dusted off my dress and decided to just try to get back on course and maybe follow his tracks. Just as I was ready to take off, I felt a hand grab my wrist and yank me backwards, landing on my ass painfully. "W-Who-?"

There was no one around! Then who the hell pulled me..? Shaking my head, I got back up and once again started on my way to find the handsome blond, but this time was tripped. But once again, there was no one around, not in the trees, not in the sky, behind a tree, no where! "O-Okay, w-who's doing that?" I asked out loud, nursing my bruised wrist from the nasty fall.

No answer, of course.

I grit my teeth, and stood up, crossing my arms, "Well, I don't really see why you - whoever you are - have to keep me f-from -"

"I just don't..."

"...See a point."

I whipped around and saw two identical faces, one with slightly lighter chestnut hair, and the other with darker auburn hair. Both had curls sticking out of their hair, and were hanging upside down from a tree branch, wearing bright blue bow ties and suspenders. I took a step back in surprise, asking, "Y-You two were the ones -?"

"Yes, because we don't see a point, ve, miss," The one with chestnut hair replied. He swung back and forth playfully, and I had to ignore my motherly instincts to run forward and catch him if he fell - I mean, his eyes were closed! He could smash his head open at any moment! The twin next to him, on the other hand, just scowled at me while staying in place. Okay...I can handle this.

Smoothing out my dress, I politely asked, "Well, you see, I'm chasing after that man because...he owes me money," well, it's just a little white lie, anyway. They'll never know.

"We can tell you're lying, you know," the scowling one said, obviously annoyed with my attempt at lying. I never was a good liar...

"Fine," I sighed, and turned away. "I'm just curious as to where he's going, I mean he's in such a hurry!" Really, he was! I wasn't lying, and I really wanted to know where the heck he was headed! Besides, what do these two know?

I guess I just have startled them, because they both shot up from their places on the branch. "Curious?" Both said in unison, and they tch'ed at my reason. "Those chicks were curious, too, weren't they, fratello?"

"Why, they were, ve!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at them skeptically. Chicks? "Why? What did happen to the chicks?"

The twins began to walk away, "Oh, you wouldn't be interested," the elder one said, without even a glance towards my direction. The younger one added, "Si, you're in much too much of a hurry, ve!"

I tried to block their path by running in front of them, "But I asked!" Okay, now I really wanted to hear this stupid story about these chicks. What will get them to tell me? "M-Maybe I could spend a little time to hear -"

"You could (ve)?" the two lit up, "Well~!" They pushed me back down onto the log I had tripped over running into here. Well, these two must not get many visitors if they're this excited to tell a story. The story began:

"The Spanish man and the Danish man," the elder nudged the younger to continue.

"Or! The story of the curious chicks, ve!" he nudged the elder, and they both started together. "The sun was shining on the world, shining with all his might, trying his very best to make the billows smooth and bright - but this was very odd, because it was the middle of the night! The Spanish and the Danish men were walking close at hand; they wept like anything to see such quantities of sand: 'If this were only cleared away!' they said, 'This would be grand!

" 'O, chicks! Come and walk with us!' the Danish did beseech, 'A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, along the briny beach: we cannot do more than four, to give a hand to each.

"The mother chick, who was a mere Prussian man, looked at him, but never said a word he said: the mother chick winked his eye, and shook his heavy head - meaning he did not choose to leave the chick nest. 'The nest is nice, take my advice!' said mom. The danish man shooed away the mother, and said to the little chicks, 'The time has come,' said the danish man, 'To talk of many things: of ships and shoes and ceiling wax! Of cabbages and kings!'

"The danish and the Spanish man walked for a mile or so, and then they rested on a rock, conveniently low, and all the little chicks stood and waited in a row. 'A loaf of bread!' the danish man said, 'Is what we chiefly need: pepper and vinegar besides are very good indeed - now if you're ready, chicks, dear, we can begin to feed!'

" 'But not on us!' the chicks cried, turning a little blue. 'After such kindness, that would be a dismal thing to do!'

" 'The night is fine,' the danish man said, 'Do you admire the view?'

" 'It was so nice of you to come!' the spanish man said nothing but, 'Cut us another slice! I wish you were not quite so deaf - I've asked you twice!'

" 'It seems a shame," the Danish man said, 'To play them such a trick, After we've brought them out so far, and made them trot so quick!'

"The Spanish man said nothing but 'The butter's spread too thick!'

" 'I weep for you,' the Danish man said: 'I deeply sympathize.' With sobs and tears he sorted out those of the largest size, holding his pocket-handkerchief before his streaming eyes.

" 'O Oysters,' said the Spanish, 'You've had a pleasant run! Shall we be trotting home again?' But answer came there none- And this was scarcely odd, because they'd eaten every one."

I blinked the tears away that had formed at my eyes, "That was a very sad story..."

The twins bowed, "And a very good story! And it had a moral to it (ve)!"

"Oh yes, a very good moral!" I agreed, ready to walk away. "If you happen to be a chick! Well, it has been a nice time -" As I stood up to leave, they pushed me back down again onto the log for another story.

"Wait! We have another!" they said, starting on the first verse of a new story. I really didn't want to stick around for another one, what if that guy has gotten too far? I'll never see where he went! So, while they were absorbed in their own little storytime, I slipped away, and went back onto the path I was chasing the blond, starting to pick up my pace.

* * *

><p><strong> sooooo also I have two new ideas for stories...one's for da walking dead (the game) and one's for le phantom of le opera. idek, i might not post em, but i have their first chapters on my google drive. so yeah, tell meh whatcha think! oh and review! :3 speaking of reviews, thanks for ALMOST 90 FLIPPING REVIEWS! Jesus i love you guy i love you guys so much i just wanna AAAAAAAAHH yeah i wanted to scream. thanks so much T_T <strong>


	21. What Now?

**so guys...stuff happens in this chapter...and thank you for over 80 flipping reviews! I'm in love with all of you~~**

* * *

><p><em>There's such a pale love deep in your eyes...~<em>

"Uwah...I can't sleep at all..." I mumbled to myself as I sat up from my comfy and warm futon that was placed in between Youka's and Tenshi's futons, both fast asleep and ready to figure out how to get back home the next day, and we did have some pretty great ideas, if we could say so ourselves. I, however, was still shaken up by how "affectionate" Germany had been that day. It caught me off guard, yet I liked it. A lot. A lot. But I always banished the thought from my head - he's too old for you! He's twenty-three, you're sixteen! It'll never happen! Just like the tragic story between Johnny Depp and I, our relationship would never happen, sadly. I stretched my arms and took a careful step out of my futon, yawning a bit and sliding the door open carefully, checking to see if I woke either girls. It was impossible, they were both really heavy sleepers; they could sleep through Hiroshima and not wake up till the next day.

"Phew..." I sighed once I stepped out into the hallway, passing through the rooms that Japan, Italy, and Germany all slept in and ito the kitchen, sliding the delicate door that led to the backyard. It was still dark, probably about eleven or twelve, since the moon was still out and hiding behind some soft clouds. And yet, all of the lovely flowers were still in bloom, beautiful and not caring what the other flowers thought. I smiled at the thought — what if flowers were like people? That'd be interesting to see. Stepping onto the soft grass, I made my way to the opposite side of the small garden, where a pond that I had never noticed before lay next to a small and growing tree, in bloom of cherry blossoms. The pond was filled with koi fish of different colors: red, orange, white and black, all swimming against eac other and gently swaying their tails in the water. "Pretty..."

"Melody?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of my name and whipped around, seeing none other than Germany standing by the door, his hair sort of messy in front of his eyes and blue eyes sleepy. Actually, his whole face said "sleepy", but I was more confused as to why he wasn't asleep. Was it because of me? "What are you doing out here at midnight?" He asked, rubbing one of his eyes in confusion.

_Why are you out here at midnight?_ I asked myself mentally, but shrugged it off as I stammered out an answer. "Um...couldn't sleep...sorry, Doitsu," _Doitsu? Seriously? Why not just call him love muffin why don't you?!_

The blond stepped out into the grass. _No, don't come closer! I'm already malfunctioning over here!_ My legs started to turn to spaghetti as he approached me. Why am I getting so nervous?! It's just Germany, for Pete's sake! "Well, try to get some sleep, ja? It's been a long day,"

I would if you'd just kis— I MEAN LEAVE! I looked the other way, towards the cherry blossom tree when I felt his eyes on me, a blush settling across my cheeks in an instant. I wonder if he noticed with the moonlight. "Um, yeah, I'll t-try...s-sorry.."

"Why are you so red?" _Nice going, face._ _It's always your fault, first Johnny Depp never answered to my fan mail, now Germany sees I'm_ _blushing like the schoolgirl I am. WAY TO GO!_ I tried to make up an excuse, anything to get his gaze off of me! "R-R-Red? What a-are you talking about, D-Doitsu?" _Again with the freaking Doitsu._

Makes no sense to fall...~

"Um, w-we should get inside, yeah? I-It's a bit cold out here anyway, and s-sorry for walking you—"

"I never said it was...a problem," I looked up, startled at his statement. Was that a blush on his cheeks? Germany can blush? But wait, what was he blushing about? Me? The moon? Something stupid he remembered? His friendship with Italy?

_Easy, Mel, no need to get hyped up on love here. Lets just get inside and get some sleep, or stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night_. I looked down, embarrassed as hell. Just say good night and get some sleep already, dammit! But wait, his hand was just...so empty. And big. And just...there. I had the urge to hold it, to entertwined my fingers with his like earlier, that feeling of his warm hand in mine. My to sound like a creeper or anything, of course. Maybe if I just...

_Jesus, Melody, you're a wreck._

I reached and grabbed his hand gently but quickly, just holding it. My eyes shut, afraid of seeing the shock or disgust on Germany's face. I just wanted to feel his hand in mine again, that's it, really! Now he'll probably never talk to me again, I know it, I just know it— his hand closed around mine. _His hand closed around mine._ _His_ hand closed around mine. His _hand_ closed around _mine_. I looked up shyly, meeting his blue eyes and for a second, as cliche as it sounds, everything melted...away. Everything, everything, my home, my parents, Tenshi, Youka, Cooper, the rest of the countries, everything. I loved it.

_Makes no sense to fall...falling...in love...~_

_Calm down, he's just...just...oh, who am I kidding, his face is getting closer, and why are you on your tippy toes? Get down, get shorter right_ _now! You can't kiss him, you can't! Melody stop!_ My tippy toes rose higher and his face neared mine stradily, easily, like we both knew it was going to happen, and finally, it did. Our lips met, and everything just...whoosh! Rushed away. Again. My eyes fluttered closed, and my hand stayed in his, except our fingers were entertwined like earlier today, and everything was just so freaking prefect.

_As the world falls down...~_

Fireworks went off in my head, music was playing, a symphony of just us, birds tweeted and I felt so... At peace, complete. I know it was ridiculous to think of at the time, I was only sixteen, get a hold of yourself. But I did, I felt amazing and wonderful all at the same time. I wanted to leap up and just scream at the top of my lungs to the world about this feeling. Our lips moved together in sync, and while it was just so wrong and we really shouldn't be doing this, neither one of us wanted it to stop. It was just too perfect, and I'm so repetitive, but I just can't find any other way to describe it! The fact that it was Germany, no, _Ludwig_ kissing me right outside Japan's house was too weird, strange and crazy and impossible. Damn, the impossible can be possible.

The moment ended when we both pulled away due to lack of air, and we just stared at each other in complete shock. We were...to be honest, sacred out of our lives at what just happened. What now? Where we "together", was it just a kiss, was it out of pity? Did he feel the same way, because I know I did. Obviously, I wouldn't have been out here if it wasn't for him. Both our eyes asked the same question: _What now?_

* * *

><p><strong>so yea...pumped out this chapter when I was listening to Gorillaz...(my new obsession :3) and I've decided on Mel and germany's "song": "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie. From da Labyrinth. I know it's an eighties song but I liek eithies music :D review please my muffins!<strong>


	22. Explain, Japan!

**Yes ! An update ! I'm pretty sure this story is close to an end. But don't worry ! I still have to finish Melody in Wonderland ~**

* * *

><p>"Melody, you okay? You seem sort of...out of it," Youka asked me the next day after she caught me staring dreamily off into space for the fifth time that day. I jumped slightly as I was pulled from my thoughts of a certain German and looked towards a semi-concerned but mostly annoyed Youka and smiled nervously, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt.<p>

"I'm fine, Y-Yuyu, really. W-What were we talking about?" I asked and glanced over at the sheet of noted Tenshi wrote down for our next plans of attack on getting our wishes from Cooper. Oh, right, we were going over the plans, since Japan told us that he'd be bringing Cooper over for a few voice lessons or tuning or something vocaloid-ish like that. Tenshi cleared her throat and tried to sound more mature and firm, standing up from the small table that was in our guest room.

"Okay, you guys, we have one shot at this! We gotta get those wishes from Cooper!" Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, she was wearing shorts and, as usual, a t-shirt. Youka was in sweatpants and a muscle shirt she had bought a while back on our shopping trip, looking pretty comfortable in her lazy people attire. I had on a light pink skirt and just a regular magenta hoodie, my hair down for once. Looking up, I saw the determined face of Tenshi and the bored look of Youka and grinned, pretty much ready for the action that was going to ensue. Our plans seemed pretty crazy and far fetched, but they sounded like they would work. Youka and I exchanged looks and stood up, ready to go along with Tenshi's well thought plans.

~~~~

Ways to get home! Operation: Sob Story

"Oh, Cooper, it's just t-terrible!" Fake tears ran down my cheeks and I pressed a tissue gently to my face, wiping away the eye drops that fell from my brown eyes. I approached the now concerned Cooper hurriedly, burying my face in his chest and griping his arms, hoping he would buy my act of despair. He had to, I mean, look at me! I was adorable, with my brown eyes and tan skin. Yeah. Anyways, I looked up at him through my blurry vision and sniffed, waiting for him to ask what was so terrible.

He urgently asked, grasping my shoulders, "What's the matter, Miss Melody? Did something happen?"

I nodded and let out a choked sob, wiping some more tears away. "It's just...well, I need to get home! And there's no other way for me to possibly...oh, it's just terrible! Cooper!" I grabbed his shirt gently but roughly and exaggerated my family's position. "We needed food, Cooper! So I...I stole a loaf of bread and then...then a cop saw me and imprisoned me for 7 years of my life! He finally let me go on probation, and I just...I need to get home to my parents to let them know I'm alright!" Damn, I could be an actress. Is held try out for school plays more often.

Then, I felt his hands leave my shoulders and instead felt a clap on my back. "Oh, Miss Melody, you'll get through this! You're a tough girl!"  
>My eyebrow twitched and I let out a small sigh. Failure.<p>

Operation: Sob Story: FAILED

~~~~

Ways to get home! Operation: Helping Hand

Cooper reached for the top shelf , wiggling his arm, trying to get a cup for Japan to serve some tea. If he could just reach the last cup...  
>"I'll help, Cooper!" Tenshi happily said as she reached for the cup as well and grasped it lightly in her hand, handing to the older man-machine-thing. The brunette grinned, taking the cup and bidding thank you to the younger and walking off. Tenshi blew some hair from her face angrily and went to look for more "helping opportunities".<p>

Youka saw Cooper from the living room (she was NOT creeping and waiting for a chance to help out with something) trying to carry a bunch of wires but failing, tripping over several every two seconds. She urgently left her spot next to Pochi, Japan's small , fluffy dog and went to take some wires in her arms, insisting on helping, Cooper offered a smile and thanked her, letting her help with half of the wires as they walked to Japan's office-type area. After setting down the load, she looks hopefully up towards Cooper, who ruffled her hair and went to converse with his Master. Once his back was turned she seethed and flipped him off, tail swishing angrily as she stomped off to sulk somewhere with Pochi.

Melody was the only one left, and she tried looking for a bigger task to help with, finally spotting Cooper looking hurriedly around for something in Japan's office. She stepped in, confused and asked, "What's up, Cooper?"

A stressful Cooper looked up from behind the cream colored desk and he sighed, replying he'd lost a USB that was important to he data or codes or some complicated thing like that. Melody offered to help and they began looking around, ransacking the whole office until after looking behind one file cabinet the Hispanic found a small, black USB, labeled, "Cooper" and happily exclaimed she'd found it. Cooper eagerly pulled her in for a hug and took the USB in his hands, yelling a message of thanks as he left to find Japan. Melody inwardly cursed her luck and stomped off to find Tenshi and Youka.

Operation: Helping Hand : FAILED

Ways to get home! Operation: Food Posioning

"Man, this cookie is so delicious, I could eat this all— BLEGH!" Tenshi held her throat, dropping the cookie she'd been eating and dropped to her knees, her throat supposedly closing up. Youka and I rushed over, feigning concern and crying already.

"Tenshi! NO, TENSHI! BREATHE!" I cried out as I held her shoulders, her body racking with fake coughs and wheezes. Finally, she fell over onto her side, still holding her throat, and that's when Cooper ran over to see the commotion.

"Dear heavens, what's going on here!" He rushed over to Tenshi and looked to Youka and I, wanting an explanation. Youka answered urgently as I let out a fake sob.

"She just ate a cookie and then started choking like crazy!"  
>Cooper did a crazy thing and simply clapped Tehsi's back, making her really cough and she sat up, gasping for air. He ruffled her hair and waved as he left.<p>

Operation: Food Poisoning : FAILED

~~~~

"None of these plans worked!" Tenshi cried as we retreated to our shared room and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. Youka scoffed and threw a pillow at Tenshi.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I giggled slightly at the insult and sighed audibly, flopping onto my back. None of these plans worked out, Cooper was just too...too...well, slow! Not really slow, more like too innocent to see that we only did that crazy stuff to get wishes! Japan couldn't help out, but he gave me a sympathetic smile when we passed him in the garden and I waved back; I knew he couldn't help us get our wishes, we had to get them on our own. None of the countries could help us, not even Germany... I blushed and covered my face with a pillow that was nearby. Youka and Tenshi were arguing as usual, so that left me to my thoughts. About Germany. Ugh. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was all I could ever ask for for a first kiss. Especially the Germany part. It was Germany. He was fake but he was real, he was fictional yet non fictional, he was hot and he was sweet! After the kiss, and after standing there awkwardly for a few seconds, he suggested we get some sleep with a red face and I agreed. We made our way to our rooms, but, ahem, we made our way to our rooms holding hands, and then we just quietly bid each other good night once we got in our rooms. I slipped into my room and just collapsed onto my futon, wrapping myself up in as much covers as I could get and pinched myself about four times, trying to prove it was a dream. But it wasn't. I don't know wether to be happy or excited or both about it. The thing that still tugged at my mind was that I wasgonna go back home...and Germany would stay back here. Youka, Tenshi and I would go back to our normal lives and probably forget all of this, forget the countries and Cooper and Silver...all of it. Would they forget us, too? I doubted it, since this probably didn't happen every day, but it still scared me to death. Another thought dawned onto me— would Tenshi and Youka forget me, too? Would I forget them? Oh god, I was not gonna cry, I was not gonna cry...

"Hey, Girly, you're gonna suffocate yourself if you stay under that damn pillow any longer," Youka's yell broke my train of thought and I lifted the pillow to see what was going on. Youka and Tenshi had stopped arguing and instead they were getting ready to see what was for dinner. My stomach growled softly and I sat up, curious as well as to what was for dinner. Germany and Italy did go out food shopping today, so maybe it'd be something different tonight.  
>"Sorry," I said as we I stood up and joined the two down the hallway. "What's gonna be for dinner?"<p>

"Maybe they'll order pizza!" Tenshi suggested brightly, earning an eye roll from Youka.

"You're in Japan, and you wanna eat American food?" The winged girl asked, shooting a glare towards the raven-haired girl.

Before an argument could erupt, we reached the kitchen, where a distraught Cooper stood and a solemn Japan sat at the kitchen table, in a suit and looking pure business. He did mention going to a meeting earlier to discuss some Vocaloid things at Crypton Future Media. I was a bit scared to ask what was wrong, because the look on Cooper's face was just pure shock and a bit if anger, but mostly defeat. Defeat? Was that even a possible emotion for him? Youka was brave enough to ask, "What's the matter?"

Cooper didn't look away from Japan as the Asian country replied, "Well...the meeting today was about the new Cooper model, and...the board...the board wants to delete Cooper."

Delete? I thought in horror as Cooper still said nothing, instead turned to leave out the back door. We stayed quiet until he was gone, then Tenshi spoke up, "What do you mean 'delete'?"

His brown eyes looked tired as he explained to us, "It is just as it sounds, they want to essentially get rid of Cooper-kun. I tried to talk them out of it, but..." He didn't have to say anymore. We all knew what was going to happen to him— and I wanted to cry. I wanted to do something, anything about it, save him, because he was the reason I got to live my dream of meeting the countries of Hetalia! After all this time, he's just gonna go away? Forever? I could tell it hurt Japan to do this to his...well, I imagine his son figure. He told me he had a big part in creating Cooper, he basically had the project to himself, so of course he'd feel torn and miserable. I just hoped Cooper wasn't blaming Japan for this.  
>Walking about to our room, we bumped into Germany and Italy, who had heard the news as well from Cooper as he stormed out into the garden. Of course, he told a very different story as to what happened, but they knew what was going to happen. We exchanged sad glances towards one another before Tenshi and Youka walked quietly back to the room, forgetting about dinner and wanting to get some sleep. I know they wanted to do something to help, and we would talk about it later, I'm sure.<p>

"Ve...I can't believe they're gonna..." Italy didn't finish his sentence, instead just shaking his head. "Poor Cooper..."

"I know, I can't believe it. I just...I feel terrible. He's the one that...that brought me here, when he crashed on my lawn and gave me a wish," Don't cry, Melody! You're not gonna start bawling in front of your crush! I blinked a few times, pushing the tears back. "We have to do something to stop this, we can't just sit by while they do away with him!"

"I agree, but what can we do?" Germany reasoned, his blue eyes meeting mine. "This is Japan's decision."

Italy and I hung our heads, silently agreeing with the German. There really was nothing we could do without Japan's consent. It was his company, after all, we were just bystanders. I bid them both good night reluctantly and started down the hallway, before I felt a hand grasp my wrist gently, and I looked up to see Italy's brown eyes and a sly smirk on his face. I gave a confused look. "What is it, Feli?"

"I think I got an idea, ve!"

* * *

><p><strong>yeah ... the owner of Cooper, one of my closest friends, suggested this for Cooper a whole back, and I decided to go with it. Tell me whatcha think ! :) thanks for all the reviews ! They make my day, and I've been having a few bad days lately . <strong>


	23. Well, That Was Fun

**weeeeeelll, here's the second to last chapter (not counting Mel in Wonderland)! **

* * *

><p>"I'm really sure this won't work,"<p>

"Well, not with that attitude,"

"With any attitude it won't work! Like the board will listen to what we have to say."

At this rate, I seriously was going to strangle Youka. Sure, this idea was a bit far-fetched, but it could work! Maybe they will listen to what we have to say about Cooper, maybe, if they hear him sing one last time, they'll scrap the whole idea of making a new model! I mean, even Japan was with this idea, if he thinks it could work, then...maybe it could work! But not with this debby downer that is Youka raining on our plan. She'll go along with it sooner or later, I knew it was bound to happen - she can't resist my puppy eyes. Tenshi's puppy eyes weren't so effective on her.

Well, after Italy told me all about his idea, and after we told Germany, who then told Japan, who then told a very distant Cooper (it took a lot of time coaxing him out of Japan's garden), we agreed on just going back to Crypton Future Media and talking them out of doing away with Cooper. We had some good points - well, Japan made up all of the points about his software and technical stuff - while Tenshi, Youka, Italy and I came up with his personality strengths. It was bound to work! Maybe, if we were lucky, he'd finally give us a wish to go home.

The giant building towered over us, striking a bit of intimidation into me as the rest of them continued on calmly, if not normally, like we weren't about to lock the board into their office and talk/threaten them into keep Cooper. I took a deep breath and walked into the building along with the others, determined but a bit fearful. What if they call the cops? What if they try to get out through the windows? What if they say no to keeping Cooper? A bunch of different outcomes flashed through my mind and I had to stop my head from spinning as we entered the elevator, leaning against the wall. Tenshi nudged me and flashed me a grin, "Dude, don't worry. It's gonna work!"

Youka scoffed. "Yeah, right," we shot her a glare as the doors slid open, and we all piled into the hallway, waiting for Japan to find the room to the board's office. I really didn't think we'd be doing this "mission" when I first ended up on Japan's couch. Well, I really didn't think I'd even get here in the first place. Or meet the actual Vocaloid programs, or meet some devil girl with attitude problems but is pretty nice, or meet some over-enthusiastic but really funny girl, or meet a new Vocaloid who could grant wishes. Really. This spring break was extremely unexpected. It was also unexpected, yet we all knew it was coming, when the board members rioted against our handiwork on the door - a complete barricade composed of their chairs and huge desk, with a few plants. Well, we've all seen Les Miserables once in our lives, so why not just barricade the doors?

One of the members started to yell angrily in japanese, then another, then another, until almost all of them were, I imagine, demanding why the hell we were trapping them in their office. Being the calm and composed guy he was, Kiku explained the situation in japanese, nearly calming them down. I'm sure they knew at least some english, being part of an international company and all, so I decided to just man up and say something, even if they kinda scared me. "Um...uh...japanese, uh...people...we're gonna let you go, but we just wanna talk to you about Cooper!"

They looked like they understood, even if they didn't like it. Tenshi piped up, "Yeah, why are you gonna 'delete' him? He's an awesome singer! And he's super nice! What does this new model have that Cooper doesn't already have?"

"The new model is going to be defective," Japan told them sternly, "We are having problems installing his bilingual programs. The original model's bilingual program works better and faster," Cooper seemed to stand a bit taller after that statement. I'm glad we're making him feel better about himself, sorta, almost. "His english speaking is extremely developed along with his Japanese, he's more advanced than our model Luka."

Damn, better than Luka. Of course, no one's got nothing on Miku. Her voice is flipping amazing.

"He doesn't even have an accent," Youka slipped in, finally! I knew she'd get on our side. I mean, she's not as mean as she looks, she's just misunderstood (like a teenager). "And he looks pretty realistic."

They seemed to get more and more deflated about their new model. Then, Japan brought up a pretty good point, "The new model would have no emotions whatsoever. The others, Rin, Miku, Len, have emotions and the fans love them. Do you really want this project to fail?" That hateful glint in his eye put me on edge more than them, but eventually, they all sighed at once and shook their heads like little kids who didn't get what they wanted.

One of them stepped up. "But we still need to make upgrades on his software."

Kiku nodded, crossing his arms. "That's fine. Just don't get anymore ideas on making anything new without my consent." I remembered why Nate liked Japan so much. If only I got him being bad ass on camera...

After having a little celebration party, we un-barricaded the doors and the board members told us kindly to leave. By kindly, they threatened us that if they ever saw our faces (excluding Japan and Cooper's) they'd have us arrested. So as we were walking out of the building and onto the busy sidewalk, we all felt pretty good about this now. I actually didn't think it'd work, somewhere inside, but it actually did! I high-fived Italy as we made our way through a large crowd, on our way home. "Man, I can't believe that worked!"

"Ve, of course it would work! They couldn't delete Cooper, he's so nice!"

"Whatever, we just got lucky," Youka butted in, coming in between Feli and I. "They would have deleted him if it weren't for Mel and I."

"Man, they would have never listened if it weren't for me, spawn of satan," Tenshi replied as she caught up to us. I rolled my eyes as they started to bicker once again, so Italy and I caught up a bit to Japan, Germany and Cooper, who were talking about how the company needed to think about hiring new people and boring stuff like that.

Cooper turned to me and embraced me in a tight hug, picking me up off my feet. "Thank you, thank you, miss Melody! I'm extremely gracious!" he cried, squishing the air out of me. He set me back down and I coughed a bit, laughing as I managed a reply.

"No problem, Cooper," I grinned. "Actually, it was Japan who did most of the work. He actually kinda intimidated me."

The japanese man chuckled, "My apologizes, Melody-san, but they have always been stubborn from the moment we hired them. They needed a little push to change their minds," he remembered something suddenly as we reached his home, and he turned to Cooper. "By the way, Cooper, don't you have something to give to them?"

The brunnette brightened up suddenly as we entered through the front doors and into the dining area. "Ah, that's right!" Reaching into his trench coat pocket, he pulled out three familiar white cards, handing them to Tenshi, Youka and I. I had to do a double-take - was this really happening? Were we finally going to get home? I kept my eyes glued to the card in my hands as Tenshi cheered and Youka sighed a sigh of relief, both obviously happy and elated about going home. I was, of course, but...

"We get to go home! Finally!" Tenshi cried as she engulfed me in a bear hug, pulling me out of my thoughts. Tenshi actually went to hug Youka, too, but was pushed away, of course. I let a laugh escape as I tucked the card away into my pocket, turning to ask Cooper a question.

"Cooper, why'd you give us the wish now? We've been trying to get you to give us one this whole week!"

"Really? But I thought you were just being nice!"

Are you kidding me...

"To think, that was the last time I'll ever get to taste an anime character's cooking," I mused after the delicious dinner prepared by Kiku. Tenshi nodded, faking a sniffle. We were sitting in the small living room area, getting ready to go to bed (we decided to sleep in the living room for the last night) and, well...say goodbye. It was bittersweet, really; we were finally going to go home, it's what we've wanted since we got here! But after all the countries we got to meet, the world conference, everything - it's a bit sad. Youka sighed, patting her tummy.

"Yeah...even if I don't even know what the hell this anime is," I'm going to miss her. She may be rude, snarky and mean, but she's Youka, and Youka is rude, snarky and mean, but she's thoughtful. She's a pretty good friend, especially in a situation like this. I'm definitely going to miss Tenshi and her loud self, always energetic and happy. She really lightened the mood during this whole thing. "Japan can make some pretty good spicy curry."

Should I say something? "Guys...I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

Both looked at me sadly. But they brightened up - well, Tenshi did - and Youka replied, "Girly, we gave you our numbers. We'll keep in touch," for once, she actually smiled.

"Yeah! We can still talk to each other and stuff! Don't worry, Mel."

They were right, of course. We could keep in touch, even if we lived different places. I pulled them in for a hug, even if Youka was annoyed by it, and finally, we decided to go to bed. We had said goodbye to the guys earlier (Italy was a sobbing mess), and we wrote our wishes on the cards already. We were all set...

Alright, I wasn't all set. I couldn't sleep for another two hours, while the whole house was already asleep, I just couldn't fall asleep. And I know what you're thinking, it was because of Germany. "You can't just leave like that, Melody!" is what you're saying, and I knew it, too. So that's why I quietly and stealthily - or as stealthily as I could be - made my way to Germany's room, scared out of my mind. I had to say something to him, even if it was just another goodbye. Maybe a "thanks for kissing me", or, "hey I still like you, but I have to leave and there's no way of me ever being with you, so yeah". Taking a deep breath, I bring my knuckles up to his door and lightly knock, not really expecting him to answer. Maybe he's a really heavy sleeper and would ignore my knocks on his door -

"Italy, I told you, go back to your own bed - oh, M-Melody," he looked surprised. But really, Germany, did you really think we would just let that kiss slide? Or how you held my hands those couple of times? I don't think so! "What's the matt-"

"I just wanna say thanks," I interrupted, cheeks burning. "F-For...you know, kissing me. And stuff."

His cheeks flared up as well as I said this, but I tried not to look at his face. This was hard, saying your feelings and stuff! Especially to someone you like! "And, um...I, uh...I'm going home tomorrow, and...well, I just wanted t-to let you know...let you know that I sort of l-like you, like, like like you, and..." I fiddled with my the hem of my shirt nervously after saying all of that, really just wanting to get some sleep and, well, leave, but then he cleared his throat. His face was bright pink, but he still tried to keep his cool.

"M-Melody...I get w-what you're trying to say, and, um...well, if you weren't leaving, I, um..." The blond stumbled over his words and I just wanted to get an answer out of him, like, soon, so I could go home happy or rejected. While he was cute getting all nervous, I just wanted an answer. So, the only way I could think of getting his attention was poking his cheek and he stopped, giving me a confused look.

Sighing, I decided to be a big girl for once and just ask him straight out, right to the point. "Ludwig," I surprised myself by using his real name, "Do you like me? Like, like like me?"

After a few seconds of his blush growing harder, he finally let out a sigh and nodded, and I did the same. Nod. Okay, he liked me back. That's cool - what am I saying, this was AWESOME! THIS WAS INSANE, REALLY, BECAUSE HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE HIM LIKE SOMEONE LIKE ME BACK? IT WAS A FREAKING MIRACLE! But a nice one, nonetheless, and we both just gave each other this look - a look that said, "Hey, I like you. And you like me back. This is bad, because we're gonna be apart for maybe forever, but we like each other, so, yeah." But that was okay. I didn't really know why, but it just was. It was off our chests and out into the air, and when he told me to go back to sleep, I think we both knew I was just gonna crawl into his futon and we'd fall asleep. Then again, maybe I caught him off guard with the whole "sharing a futon" thing - but he didn't argue or protest other than a sputter and blush, so it must have been okay.

His arms were muscular.

And warm.

And his chest was pretty hard.

For those of you wondering.

I blinked my eyes open and yawned, scratching my head. Another day. Well, I was surprised Tenshi hadn't woken me up -

Then I remembered.

Shooting up on my couch, I really was in my living room again, I really was in my house, I really did leave the Hetalia Movie playing and I really was happy to be home. Everything was exactly as I left it - the bowl of popcorn, the movie, the coffee table, the old wallpaper, the picture of me in my fifteen dress hanging above the mantle, the couch, the everything! Was it all just a dream? Did it really happen?

I know it wasn't a dream, because when I stood up, I was in the clothes I fell asleep in back at Japan's house. "It really happened...it really happened! Oh my god, it really happened!"

I got even more proof when my phone buzzed with two new text messages - from unknown numbers, but I knew who they belonged to just by the messages themselves: "_Fancy Mel! We're back home! ^^" and "It really worked, we're back. You better answer me, dammit!" I smiled at the messages and saved their numbers, happy we would keep in touch after all. My phone buzzed, letting out my ringtone and I answered quickly, putting it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Finally, you answer! You back from your cousin's place, yet?" it was Nate!

"Yeah, I am, now you can come bother me," I joked as she snickered on the other line.

"How was it over there?"

I thought for a minute. "It was pretty fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think, so I can write the next chapter already! :D<strong>


End file.
